Street Fights
by Tomboy13
Summary: AU. The League isn't a group of heroes, it's a street gang. Run by the Big 7, the League is one of the toughest gangs around. But when a rival gang begins to take over, The League must fight for their lives or risk losing them. COMPLETE!
1. Rival Power

**THIS IS AN IDEA MY FRIEND HAD AND SHE ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS FOR HER, SO ALL PLOT IDEAS ARE HERS…I JUST TYPE FASTER, SO HERE I AM. DON'T OWN JL**

**SUMMARY: THE LEAGUE IS THE MOST NORTORIOUS STREET GANG THAT EVER PROWLED THE STREETS, LED BY THE INFAMOUS BIG 7, THE LEAGUE RUNS MOST OF THE BACKALLEYS AND STREETS.**

**BUT WHEN A NEW GANG MOVES INTO THEIR TERRITORY, AND A CITY WIDE FIGHT BREAKS OUT, MANY GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE INCLUDING THE BIG 7.**

John sighed and rolled over on his side, careful not to make enough noise to wake his young roommate who was sleeping like a rock on the other side of the medium sized room. Sparing a glance at his clock, he pushed himself out of the room and walked noiselessly to the tiled bathroom. It had been another hot night, so he'd slept in one of his roommates over sized tank tops, the lack of sleeves showing the tattoos on his right arm. USMC was sketched in bold on top of the letters J and L which were inscribed in a circle, the same tattoo rested on his roommates arm as well as the rest of his friends. His head shot up at the sound of a thud and a small groan,

" Wally, you okay? " He called, looking over his shoulder,

" Uh-huh… " Was the only replied he received as Wally walked himself into their kitchen, and took out some orange juice from their off- white fridge,

" Use a cup. " He reminded, picking up a razor to start shaving the stubble that had grown over night. Wally sat down in a plastic fold-up chair, and took a sip of juice, frowning when the phone rang loudly in his ear.

He got up to answer it,

" Yeah? " He asked, knowing that John would yell at him later for greeting people in that manner, but at this time in the morning, he didn't care,

" Clark wants us over. " A soft female voice informed Wally, who had started to make an omelet,

" Why? "

" Why else? Is John there? "

" Yup, you wanna talk to him? "

" No, I still have to call Shay and Bruce. "

" You mean Bruce isn't over there with you Diana? You gotta be kiddin' me. " He laughed and hung up the phone, not listening to the promise of a severe ass-kicking when she saw him.

" Hey John! We gotta go over to Clark's. " John stepped out of the bathroom with a towel hung around his neck, while Wally set two plates on the table. John took the seat across from his red headed friend, " Do you know why? " he asked, picking up the fork and cutting his egg. " Nope, but it's gotta be something big, its pretty damn early. " Wally grinned and began wolfing down his own meal.

222222222222222222222222222

They arrived in front of the building in John's old, green truck. Wally stepped out and began yelling,

" Yo! Clark! Buzz us in! " A head emerged from a high window, and a voice yelled back,

" It's open. "

The pair entered the building and began climbing the creaky stairs until the reached a door with the letters B 18 sprawled across in faded gold lettering. John gave the door a rhythmic knock and waited. A tall, well toned man answered,

" About time. "

" Good to see you too, Bruce. " John replied, swiftly moving past him. Sometimes John couldn't see why Bruce hung around any of them, he was well off…incredibly well off, and he would often pay for rent and medical supplies for the other members. He had even gotten Wally a small side job in one of his factories. He used to always wonder about the reasons Bruce had for staying with them, until Clark told him the truth. Bruce's parents had been killed by a gang member who turned out to be part of the Phoenixes, the only rival gang the League had. As soon as he found out Bruce had joined, becoming a critical part of the team, his place in society helping them to get away with small crimes and even ' leave ' the scenes of fights without police question.

Diana was a different story, at sixteen her mother had kicked her out of the family estate when Diana's social life began rubbing off on her sisters. She had been very high maintenance when she first met up with the others, causing Wally to don her with the nickname ' Princess '. She turned out to be an excellent fighter, and her relationship with Bruce was hitting it off really well.

When it came to nicknames Wally loved to dish them out, giving Clark the simple one of Superman, after he witnessed Clark take on nine heavily armed fighters and winning without any scratches. Both of Clark's parents had been killed in a firebombing at their apartment when he was seven, he ran away from the city and an old farm couple took him in and raised him. When he turned 18, he came back to the city to hunt down those responsible for his parent's deaths.

Shayera Hol was a beautiful soon to be model; she had such a graceful appearance like an angel almost. Every time she stepped in the room John's heart did a flip. Despite her looks, Shayera was as tough as they come. She loved to use a sturdy metal pipe in fights and welcomed all challengers.

J'onn was the newest member of League; his strange name causing many to think he was French. He was an excellent doctor and often patched up the others when they were hurt. From what he had told them about his past, his wife and two kids had been killed in a street fight. He still blamed himself for his inability to save them, so he turned to medicine even though his instincts were still sharp and no amount of money would get John to fight him.

Then there was the youngest member of the League, Wally West. Wally had lived in an orphanage until he was sixteen; he was adopted by his uncle, Barry Allen, a police officer who was shot down in the line of duty a year later. Wally never talked about his past, but always had an open ear for anyone who just needed to vent. He hadn't been through the same experiences the others had; as a result he still had some child-like innocence surrounding him. Because of his age, Wally could never find a stable enough job to earn real money, so John had offered him a bed at his apartment. It was a small building, but the two had decided to work on John's office and turn it into a room for Wally, since John was sick of listening to his snoring and Wally was sick of being woken up at 6 am because John couldn't break his military habits. John had been in the Marines for many years, giving him a distinct advantage in fights and an unusual level of strictness with strangers.

222222222222222222222222222222

Diana quickly stepped next to Wally and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Remember my promise?" She muttered, smiling when Wally gulped and pulled a puppy dog face, " I'm sorry, Princess."

John shook his head then turned to Clark, " So why are we here?"

" The Phoenixes have been split into two groups because of disagreements between their leaders, The Ravens and the Aces."

Wally smirked, " Man, those names strike fear into my heart."

" The names don't make them any less dangerous, Wally, if we don't respond soon they'll come to take us down."

" So we just get the other Leaguers and—"

" They out number us at least 3 to 1, even with all of the others."  
"Oh."

" The point is the only gangs standing in their way now are Rodrigo's and ours."

" So what do we do?"

" We find out what they're planning to do and strike first."

A/N: HOW DO YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER? ( I HOPE I DIDN'T SCREW IT UP BECKA! )

**MAN SHE HAS REALLY GOOD IDEAS FOR STORIES, SHE SHOULD WRITE FOR JLU**

**CUZ THE SERIES UNFORTUNATELY NEEDS ALL THE HELP IT CAN GET.**

( ALTHOUGH I DID LIKE THE FIRST EPISODE. )


	2. Not allies

TO JILL, CUZ YOU ASKED, THE NAME OF THE GANG IS THE LEAGUE, ALTHOUGH THEIR TATOOES SAY JL, I DON'T THINK BECKA MENTIONS WHAT THE J WILL STAND FOR; I HAVEN'T FINSHED READING HER STORY, SO IT COULD BE JUSTICE.

**AS FAR AS POWERS, THEY HAVE NONE. ALTHOUGH THERE MIGHT BE SOME SIMIULARITES LIKE WALLY IS A FAST SPRINTER, J'ONN SEEMS TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE THINKING, CLARK IS STRONG, AND BRUCE IS VERRRYYYY SMART. THINGS LIKE THAT. I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THE STORY ALONG WITH DESERT HAWK.**

Clark narrowed his eyes in thought and gazed out of his seventh floor window. In the distance police sirens and the sounds of fighting could be heard. Wally was now the only one left in the apartment; Bruce had a meeting in the morning and had to leave early, Diana caught a ride with him, J'onn just walked in to hear the news and left 10 minutes later, while John had gone to drive Shayera home and to fix her 'leaky sink'. Wally had scoffed at the excuse and asked to be dropped of at their house first.

But Clark had advised against it, now that the Phoenixes had been split apart they would be a lot harder to control for awhile, making it dangerous for anyone to be alone at anytime. Wally had countered saying that he would only be alone until John came back; Bruce finally ended the argument by telling the younger man that they were probably watching all of their homes. Now it was nearing 1 o'clock in the morning and John had not returned, Wally was slumped over, asleep, on Clark's sofa. Snoring softly, every once in a while bringing a hand up to brush away a stray lock of his messy red hair that would fall across his face, Clark had covered him with a hand-made quilt before going into his bed and falling asleep.

2222222222222222222222

Clark rose only a few hours later, the threat of the two new gangs still resting heavily on his mind.

" Wally?" He whispered as he walked out of his room, his feet freezing on the wooden floor. He gave the still lump on his sofa a sideways glance, before deciding to let him sleep a little longer. He moved into his kitchen and filled up a coffee pot with water then placing it on the stove. Quietly it started to brew, filling the spacious apartment with a dark roast smell.

A muffled ringing began growing louder, until it was cut off by Wally's tired voice,

" Hullo?" Clark gave the conversation only half of his attention as he pulled down two coffee mugs to fill.

"Whaddya mean, 'Where are you?' You left me at Clark's last night." Clark filled the mugs then began adding the other essentials, cream and two tablespoons of sugar for Wally, and plain cream for himself,

" Yeah that's right, 'oh…' Maybe you should check yourself before yelling at me…I'm not _that_ irresponsible…Yes, John, I know it can be dangerous…That's why I stayed at Clark's!" Wally groaned and took the cup that Clark was offering, sipping at it lightly before glaring back at the phone. Clark smiled and went to open his door to gather up his daily newspaper. He shuffled to his kitchen table, sat down and began reading the sports section.

" I know you have work!" Wally ran a hand through his hair, " Look, it's daylight now I can walk back…Why don't you give anyone else grief about walking alone…I'm not a kid! Yeah and I have my switchblade…I'm not waiting until you get off work, that's not 'til six…The _Phoenixes _were dangerous, not the Aces and whatevers…Ughhhh…I know it's the same people, is Shay there? …No? I'm walking home AND I'll be fine. I'll talk to ya later!" He snapped his phone closed, tucked into his back pocket, grabbed his coffee, and took the seat across from Clark, nearly slamming his head down on the black painted table, " Treats me like a two-year old." He muttered into the piece of furniture,

" I gather that he doesn't want you to go by yourself."

" You should be a detective." Clark smiled at the teen,

" I'll walk you home, but we have to go talk to Rodrigo first, ok?" Wally shuddered,

" I hate goin' there, I swear half of 'rigo's gang is gay."

" I like to see you say that to their faces."

" Not gonna happen, sorry." He took a gulp of coffee,

" Isn't that a little to hot?" Wally shook his head,

" Naw, hey, did I leave that green shirt last time I was here?"

Clark nodded and pointed down his hallway to the closet. Wally jumped up and went to change his blue sweatshirt for the lighter green t-shirt.

" I'm gonna leave my blue one in your closet, ok? So don't let Bruce have it."

" Wally, you have to be at least 3 times smaller then any of us, you don't have to worry about one of us taking your clothes."

" I'm not taking any chances, I still haven't gotten my Jets jersey back from Shay."

Clark laughed and continued scanning the newspaper, the front page held the headline,

**_ GANG VIOLENCE ESCALATES: 2 DEAD IN A LATE NIGHT STREET FIGHT_**

' That explains the sirens last night.' He thought sadly, they looked like they were part of Rodrigo's gang, judging from the picture of fight chains that the Shockers were famous for using.

' Rodrigo isn't going to be happy today. Maybe I should bring a gun—' He quickly shook off that thought, he had never resorted to killing someone, and he wouldn't start now.

" Hey, you ready?" Wally nudged his shoulder; Clark got up to change his clothes.

222222222222222222222

20 minutes later the pair was walking down 3rd and Main towards the rundown coffee shop that the Shockers ran for extra money.

" You sure you don't want to call Bruce…Shay…Diana…J'onn?" The redhead suggested for the second time,

" They're all working, remember? I finally decided to call in all my extra vacation time."

" Boy, you sure can pick the best of times."

" When are you supposed to head back?" The question stopped Wally in his tracks,

" Remember when we got ambushed that one time, and Diana got that nasty cut? Well, my boss told me he didn't care who my friends were and well… gave me a pink slip for being late again." He grinned sheepishly,

" Wally, you're never late. Did he give you a warning before?"

" No, that was a guide line, no mistakes, no second chances," He shrugged, " Besides, factory work wasn't exactly my best work any way."

" Does John know?"

" Uh-huh, he came down and yelled at my boss, who thought he was my father…which led to some _very_ awkward moments."

" What did Bruce say?"

" He'll talk to him." They continued in silence for a beat,

" So you glad that high school is finally over?"

" Yup…I sort of miss it though…sort of…it got kinda bad when that idiot from the Phoenixes was put in my homeroom."

" Yeah, getting called down to your school to pick you up for starting fights wasn't my idea of fun."

" I never started those fights, I was provoked."

"Mm-hmm." They both laughed and picked up the pace when the coffee shop came into view.

2222222222222222222

The bell clinked lightly when the door opened and two figures entered the shop. Some Shockers were sitting at the booth, each of them had a completely different hairstyle, the biggest one had long spikes of pure blue and was wearing at least ten pounds of chains.

" Is Rodrigo here?" Clark asked, he was showing no fear, maybe because he looked like he could kick everyone's ass including the big guy's.

" Upstairs. Why?"

" We have something to discuss with him." More Shockers turned around in their seats to watch,

" Hey, Dreed, those guys are part of the League—" A small pink-haired girl attempted to interject but was cut off by a push from Dreed causing Wally to shout, " Hey!"

Dreed turned his gaze onto Wally, who didn't back down, " Hey what?"

" Don't push her." Wally answered, his hand moving to where he kept his knife; Clark began tensing up as well,

Dreed got up from his seat, he was taller then Wally and looked to be the physical superior.

" 'Rigo don't want to talk with any of you right now. We lost two guys to the Aces yesterday…_nobody_ feels like talkin' to _you_ right now." He shifted his weight, causing the fight chain that hung by his side to sway and draw Wally's attention,

" We want to hear that from Rodrigo himself." He retorted. Dreed's eyes widened at the show of disrespect Wally was apparently giving him, " You wanna leave here with your head still on? Then I suggest you leave _now_." He unhooked his fight chain and brought it up to his face while Wally clicked out his knife,

" Bring it."

Dreed shot out the chain and wrapped it around Wally's wrist, pulling him towards his fist. Wally ducked under and shoved the handle of his knife into Dreed's kidney. With a speed that Dreed could not hope to rival Wally uppercut him and placed his blade on his throat. Clark laughed at the sight, ' Maybe Wally could walk home by himself.'

" Go and get Rodrigo…Now!" Wally snapped at a longhaired Shocker who had been edging towards the fight.

He nodded and ran up the stairs, when he was out of sight Wally released Dreed and clicked back his knife.

Wally laughed good-naturedly and spun around to face Clark " Thanks for the backup, big guy."

" I knew you could handle your self."

A tall, trimmed, tan skinned man walked slowly down the stairs and entered the main room,

" What da hell has been goin' on in here?" He didn't raise his voice, but he carried a steely tone that made others back away, his dark eyes were narrowed and the left looked like it had been slashed through with a knife. He moved his gaze towards Dreed, who shifted uncomfortably,

" Do I hafta repeat myself?" His accent was thick and he often strung words together. Clark raised a hand,

" Hey Rodrigo." He didn't smile, but Rodrigo's face held the ghost of a grin,

" Clark Kent…and Wally West…of da League from da North end. I haven't see yous guys in a while."

(A/N: I'm purposely spelling his speech like that)

" We've been busy." Rodrigo motioned for them to follow him back up the stairs.

22222222222222222222222

The room had a large fold-up table that was covered with cards and poker chips. The smokey remains of cigars clouded the room and their vision,

" Have a seat." Rodrigo offered two empty seats for Clark and Wally, who took them.

" So, why are yous guys here?" His voice never lost its steely tone, but it did seem friendlier,

" I'm guessing you heard about the spilt?"

" With da Ravens and Aces? Yeah I heard. Got two of my guys yesterday."

" Then you know we should do something."

" Hmmm…" Wally raised an eyebrow,

" If they killed two of your own, shouldn't you be a little more concerned?"

" Dey was in dare territory…I stress da fact dat we should stick to our own streets…at least at night."

He brushed off Wally's disbelieving look with a glare of his own,

" I'm sorry dat dey died, but dey should've known betta." Clark shook his head,

" It won't be long before they come for your territory—"

" And yours. Sorry Clark, I know what yous gunna ask and da answer is no." He shook his head to stall Clark's objections,

" We Shockers take care of our own. Da fact we don't fight with your gang don't make us allies." His tone was final.


	3. Mugged

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! I DON'T DON'T JL.**

**ALL PLOT IDEAS ARE BECKA'S, SO DON'T TAKE THEM OR FACE HER WRATH!! I TOOK HER SANDWICH ONCE…I'M STILL REGRETTING IT!**

Rodrigo had made his position on the subject quite clear, and there was nothing they could do to change it. Clark had kept his word and walked Wally home. When he was sure that Wally had locked his door, he left to go meet up with Bruce.

**2222222222222222222222222**

" How did it go?" Bruce asked when Clark had settled down in his office,

" Rodrigo thinks that they can handle things on their own. What did Selena tell you?"

" The Ravens have been robbing and mugging everyone who walks through their territory, while the Aces have been breaking into every store in the area."

" Any of ours hurt?"

" Not that we know of. Selena is coming by later to talk to us. John is going to pick up J'onn, Shay and Diana."

" Wally's not coming?"

" I called him, he's going to walk," Bruce shrugged, " They should be here around 6."

**22222222222222222222222222**

John sat impatiently next to Selena; the young woman seemed agitated by his constant fidgeting,

" Would you kindly stop that?" She asked in weary voice, " I'm sure Wally will be here soon." She cast a frustrated glance over to the others who were scattered around the room; J'onn was playing chess with Diana, while Clark and Shayera were helping Bruce with an antique clock he had just gotten,

" Maybe he fell asleep and doesn't realize the time," Clark offered,

" Or he could be at Molly's Diner…eating." Shay added,

" Did you call him?" J'onn questioned after he moved his bishop to check Diana's king,

" I'll try again." John pulled out his green cell phone and began dialing.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Wally had left the apartment at 5:00, it took about 45 minutes to get to Bruce's and he didn't feel like rushing. He made it at least four blocks before he realized that he had forgotten his cell phone,

" Damn, it's too late to go back now." He kept walking, taking in the cool air and wonderful smells that were coming from Molly's Diner. He felt relaxed, the streets he had to take were completely in the League's territory and he had no need to carry a weapon like he usually did. He was also glad that Selena would be there, next to him she was one of the youngest members, although she was a few years older than he was. He paid no attention to the muscular man who had exited a shoe shop and began walking behind him; it was a free world after all. He found himself silently wishing for his phone when a second then a third man joined the first. He sped up, cursing the flickering streetlights. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one-man point at him then at a sheet of paper. The second man broke into a run causing Wally to do the same. Wally knew he could out run them; he just never counted on a fourth man showing up in front of him. The man shoved Wally sideways into an alley and waited for the other three to show up,

" This him?" He asked, slamming Wally chest first into the brick wall with his arms behind him, to prevent the teen from escaping,

" Hold on." A blond man with a ponytail stepped forward with a knife in one hand. He moved to the right and cut the sleeve off of the shirt, not bothering to avoid the skin. Wally hissed in pain as the blonde yanked his bleeding arm closer to read his tattoo,

" He's one of them." Wally watched the tallest man, a brunette, make a note on the paper, a large black bird was visible on his arm,

" You're Ravens." He muttered, the man holding him put more pressure on his arm, indicating he should shut up.

" That's Wally West." A whiny voice stated from his left, Wally attempted to turn to look but found he couldn't. The Ravens continued talking as if he wasn't there,

" So it's not Kent?"

" I told you that Kent wouldn't be that puny, you moron."

" And I told _you _to keep your trap shut."

" We need to find Kent and he knows where he is." The pressure on him was lifted; he was spun around, his back landing on the wall and a gun pointed at his face,

" Aren't you guys a little far from your turf?" Wally questioned, his green eyes flashing,

" Where is Clark Kent?" The whiny voice asked,

" Dunno, haven't seen him in a while." He responded, trying to avoid looking down the barrel of the 9mm. He didn't see the fist, but he felt it. He staggered, held up only by the blonde's arms.

" C'mon Wally, don't be an idiot." Wally straightened himself, not bothered by the gash on his temple that had begun bleeding,

" Marcus?" Great, now he figured out who that whiny voice belonged to: the jerk from his homeroom last year,

" Uh-huh, took you long enough. Listen Wally we need to find Clark Kent and these guys," He pointed to the muscle heads next to him and to the one with the gun, " Can be very impatient." He gave him a sly grin,

" So just tell us what we want to know."

" I ain't tellin' you shit!" The man with the gun stepped back and brought a fist into the red head's gut. Wally instinctively clutched his stomach and bent over.

" Look West, you have one more chance to tell us where we can find him." Wally rapidly shook his head.

Marcus gave his group another signal and all Wally had time to think was, ' John's gonna kill me.' It was nearing 6:15.

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

Wally woke up with a groan, he was still in the alleyway and Marcus was nowhere to be seen, which was a plus.

He forced himself up and looked down to check for injuries. His shirt was torn in several places and he was bleeding from the cuts that were on his arms, chest, and his temple. He checked his wallet and wasn't surprised that his money was gone, only ten dollars but still…He could feel the black eye forming and his ribs were killing him. Despite the loss of money, a good shirt, and injuries, Wally knew he had gotten off easy. They could have easily killed him, or worse. One of Wally's closest friend's had been cornered once and then raped, shortly after he had committed suicide. Wally thanked whatever higher power was watching over him that he had not been touched; he would rather have been shot. He checked his watch, which was still ticking underneath the cracked glass, 8:01.

" SHIT!" He ran out of the alley to the nearest payphone he could find. He checked his pockets for change, but when he couldn't find any he decided to call collect, ' Hope Bruce doesn't mind. ' He quickly dialed the number and waited, glancing over his shoulder very few minutes.

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

" Master Bruce, you have a collect call from Master West, do you accept the charges?"

Bruce's head shot up from the book he had been showing Selena, " Yes, thank you Alfred."

( A/N: Had to put Alfred in there!)

He took the cordless phone from the older man, who bowed and walked out of the room,

" Wally?"

" Bruce!"

" Where the hell are you? Clark and John left to go look for you—"

" Can you call them and let them know I'm at 4th and Main, by the phone booth."

" What happened?"

" I'll tell you when I get there, hurry up okay?" The line clicked off. Bruce hung up and began to call John's cell phone,

" John? He's on 4th and Main at the phone booth, he wants you to pick him up then bring him here. See you then."

**22222222222222222222222222222**

John pulled into the vacant lot across the street from the phone booth. They watched the lone figure sitting by the booth, rocking back and forth on his heels.

" WALLY!" Clark called, the figure's head looked up and he jumped up and ran across the street. Without a word he hopped into the backseat, grateful for the lack of streetlights.

" What the hell happened?" John ground out as he began the drive to Bruce's,

" Not now John." Wally muttered, leaning back in the seat, relief flooding over him.

" Fine." John spat, " But when we get to Bruce's you had better explain everything." He looked in the rearview mirror, but in the darkness he couldn't see anything.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

The truck had barley stopped when Wally opened his door and ran for Wayne Manor,

" What's with him?" John asked Clark as they walked up behind him. Wally had bolted around Alfred and ran past the main sitting room's open door,

" Wally?" Bruce called grabbing the rushed teen by the arm, letting go in surprise when he heard a yelp of pain,

" What happened?" Bruce asked, turning him around to face him. Wally's face was covered with blood and his right eye was swelling. His eyes darted down to the ripped shirt and cuts on his arms,

" What happened?" He repeated,

" Bruce, let me get washed up before John or the others see." He gave the man a pleading look. Bruce firmly shook his head,

" Not until we know exactly what happened. Then J'onn will fix you up." With surprising gentleness he led Wally into the sitting room and went over to talk with J'onn. Selena gasped when she saw Wally in the bright lights,

" Oh my god! Are you okay?" She squeaked. Shayera and Diana stood up from their seats, anger written all over their faces,

" Who did—" Diana stopped when Clark and John entered the room.

" Geez Wally, what was your rush?" Clark's mouth dropped and John stood still. Wally went to sit in the big armchair at the head of the large oak table that was in the center of the room. The others stood around, not knowing what to say,

" I was on my way here," Wally started before anyone could ask 'What happened' again, " I was even in our territory, but that didn't matter—" He broke off to wipe at the blood that trickled down past his eye,

" Wally?"

" I got jumped by four Ravens." He stated, hating how weak he must sound, he turned his gaze onto Clark,

" They were lookin' for you, they had a piece of paper with all of our names and addresses, except for Clark's." He broke off again, " Damn it, I should've been able to fight them!" He yelled at his hands, Bruce cleared his throat,

" Hold on a second Wally." He started, " Selena get back to your house, Alfred will drive you, contact the others and let them know that the Ravens are around. J'onn can you clean Wally up a little?" He motioned the others to follow him out of the room leaving J'onn alone with Wally. J'onn picked up the big black bag he carried with him and sat down on the ottoman next to him, " Let me see your arm." Wally held up his arm and J'onn began counting off the routine questions,

" What weapons were involved?"

" Knife, fists, and—"

" And?"

" A gun, but I never heard a shot go off—Ouch!" He cried out when J'onn dug out a piece of glass from a particularly long slash,

" Broken bottles?"

" We were in an alley, there could've been glass." J'onn placed a hand on Wally's chest,

" Your ribs seem tender, but nothing is broken." He continued to clean and wrap cuts, dabbing disinfectant every which way. J'onn placed the last band aid on Wally's temple, then prepared himself for the last question,

" That is the last one…" He paused,

" Do you know why they attacked you?"

" They were after Clark." There was no smile on his face, he was serious.

A/N: I JUST FINSHED READING HER STORY AND I'M GOING TO PLACE THIS WARNING NOW,

**THIS FIC WILL PROBALY MOVE TO AN R RATING,**

**LATER CHAPTERS INVOLVE, THE RAPE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE OF TWO MAJOR CHARACTERS, SORRY TO SAY, BUT THAT'S HOW IT PLAYS OUT. I GOT TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO THOSE CHAPTERS, I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE.**

**AND YES, ON A HAPPIER NOTE, BATMAN DOES HAVE HIS MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING, WHICH COMES UP NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Attacks

GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY, I DON'T OWN JL, I DON'T OWN THIS PLOT, ALL FICTIONAL CHARACTER ARE BECKA'S, I JUST TYPE IT OUT AND ADD SOME DIALOUGE.

Bruce sat solemnly in the old oak table chair, he watched as Alfred handed Wally a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a warm, thick, wooly, blanket. John was leaning on the bookcase, his arms folded across his chest.

" What _exactly _happened?" Clark asked, pulling his chair closer to Wally. Diana and Shay were sitting on the dark green love seat that was near Bruce's chair, while J'onn kept close to Wally by sitting on the ottoman. Wally sighed and fidgeted with one of his bandages,

" I was on my way here, I left at five. I didn't realize that I had left my phone back home until it was too late to go back for it. I went by Molly's then a few streets up when some guy starts walkin' behind me. I didn't give him much thought until this other dude shows up, then another. One of 'em was holding a piece of paper and pointing down my way. Then the second guy starts running towards me, so I book. I must've gotten three feet ahead before I ran into the fourth and final guy. He tossed me in the alley and up against the wall. The blonde guy pulls out a knife and cuts off my sleeve, they start arguing about who I was, until Marcus clears it up for them—"

" Marcus? The kid from your school that started fights with you almost everyday?"

" Yeah, he asks me if I've seen Clark at all, I say no, next thing I know I'm looking down the barrel of a 9mm. He asks me again to tell him where you are, I tell him to eat shit." He stopped,

" That doesn't account for all your cuts, Wally."

" Look the last thing I remember is all four of them pulling out knives…I must've blackout." If he had to tell the truth he would have said that he had been conscious for at least ten more minutes until the handle of the gun had solved that problem. He decided against it, Shayera already looked ready to kill. Wally shifted uncomfortably when the room grew silent,

" I'm gonna go take a leak." He muttered, letting the blanket slide off and placing the cooled cup onto a coaster. He hurried out of the room and down the hall.

" So…the Ravens have struck first."

" Why were they looking for you?" Diana's blue eyes locked with Clarks,

" I'm not sure, I don't even know who's leading them."

" Luthor?"

" No, he's serving 15 to life for murder." John continued to glare at the floor then at the clock,

"It's getting late, why don't we finish this tomorrow?"

" Can I catch a ride with you?" Clark questioned John; it was Bruce, who answered though,

" You should stay here, we don't want them finding your apartment 'til we know what they want."

" I know but—"

" If they find you, then Wally's silence will have been for nothing."

Shayera decided to spend the night at Diana's after the other woman had suggested a late night of chick flicks, J'onn, who lived near by caught a ride in Diana's bright yellow Mustang.

Wally slid into the front seat, wearing on of Bruce's old college sweatshirts, which was a few sizes to big. John got in next to him and started the truck,

" So you ok?" Wally forced open one eye before turning on his uninjured shoulder,

" Yeaaaaah." He yawned, his eyes slid closed. John concentrated on the drive, making sure not to run any red lights in his hurry to get home. He could smell the burning rubber as he hit the brakes; backing up into his favorite spot he let the car sit.

He took a sparing glance at Wally, now that the blood was gone; he realized how easy they had all gotten off.

" Wally." He whispered. He gave the younger man a shake, suppressing a laugh when Wally slid on the leather seats onto the floor,

" Huh?" He brought his head up, " John?" He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and held up a hand,

" I found a quarter!" He grinned,

" We're home, let's go." He stepped out of the truck and checked the surrounding area. Wally on the other hand, walked out, dead on his feet. John put a hand on his shoulder and guided him up the four flights of stairs. Absent-mindedly Wally flopped into his bed and was asleep instantly. John had retreated to their worn black pleather couch and dug around in the bookshelf until he pulled out a large photo album. He flipped through the first few pages, ones he had taken during his Marine years. A large photo was on the next page it was of Shayera and himself, sitting on the couch, sharing a kiss. Wally had snuck up on them with the camera that J'onn had given to him for Christmas. Then next picture was sloppy, it was a bleary one of Shayera coming at Wally with a skillet. John sighed and leaned for the remote, turning on the late night news.

" A series of robberies have been reported through out the cities. " A beautiful young woman began,

_" A new gang is claming responsibility for these crimes along with the murders of two rival gang members. Police are urging residence to stay in their homes after sunset and not to travel alone. The gang known only as the Ravens has also been traced to assaults on off-duty police officers; Police Chief Joseph Hallen had this to say: _

_' We are at a virtual stand still, this gang was formed from the spilt of one of our more powerful street gangs and we still cannot determine what they have claimed to be their territory, we have also never had direct attacks on officers since the Woodrow incident when Officer Barry Allen was shot down by the leader of the Phoenixes—"_

John clicked the TV off and decided to go to sleep, he still had work in the morning.

**22222222222222222222222222222**

Bruce brought a towel up to wipe the sweat that had collected during his morning training. He dropped down to the mat and began doing diamond pushups. ( A/N: THOSE ARE HARD TO DO! I CAN ONLY DO 40…GRRRRR )

Clark was in the dining hall, reading the newspaper and sipping a hot cup of coffee, his eyes were furrowed in thought,

' Why would they be looking for me? I thought I was listed in the phone book…' He looked up to find Alfred holding a phone next to him,

" Miss. Hol is calling, sir. Master Bruce is in training so she has asked for you."

" Oh…ahh…Thanks Alfred." He picked up the hand-held,

" Hello?"

" Clark? We have a problem."

" What happened?"

" Diana and I got to her house to watch the movies and at about four someone pulled up, started to throw bricks into the windows and firing shots into the air. The whole time shouting bird calls and…Where's Kent."

" The Ravens?"

" Looks like it, I beamed one of them in the head and he had the tattoo Wally described. I already called Selena; she says four more League owned apartments were hit. Same style, same questions, no one hurt though."

" I tell Bruce, did you call John?"

" He's at work and Wally's probably asleep, I didn't want to wake him."

" Need help fixing anything?"

" It's ok, Diana's insurance'll cover it."

" Alright, talk to you later." He placed the phone down next to his coffee and sighed,

" What happened?" Bruce asked, walking in the room, still in his gray sweats,

" The Ravens attacked several apartments, including Diana's" Only a watchful eye could see the worried step Bruce took before replacing his normal cool attitude,

" What did they do?"

" Shot up the area, broke some windows with bricks……asking for me." Bruce raised an eyebrow,

" This doesn't make sense, who hates you that much?"

" Luthor is still in prison, I called last night to check."

" Selena is still trying to find out who's running the Ravens, whoever it is, he's keeping a low profile."

" What about the Aces?"

" They're not much of a threat, most of their members have been switching towards the Ravens side."

**222222222222222222222222222222**

John set down the bundle of wood he was hauling to his truck when another man yelled from across the yard,

" John! On your next break call your girl!" The other workers began hooting and making catcalls,

" Wonder what she wants, huh John?"

" Shut up, Kyle." John gave him a friendly push away before picking up his load once more.

" Hey John, give this to Wally when you get home, ok?" He handed the older man a white envelope,

" What is it?"

" An invite to a rave this weekend, I'd invite you to but it's for 25 and younger." He laughed at the look on John's face,

" I'm kidding, you can come."

" Thanks but no thanks, I'll let Wally have all the fun."

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

John sat down in the air-conditioned room and began to dial Shayera; he had waited until everyone was finished with their breaks before taking his own,

" Shay?" He asked when the ringing turned into a voice,

" Hey John, what's up?"

" You tell me."

" The Ravens attacked Diana's place last night—"

" Are you two alright?"

" We're fine, but they were looking for Clark." Her voice held an onmouis tone,

" Did you call him?"

" Yeah, Wally too. J'onn's over now helping to clean up."

" I'll see you later ok?"

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Several months had past since the attacks on Diana's home and the violence had begun escalating. Many of the non-violent members of the League had resorted to carrying switchblades and guns as protection. Fights had started spilling out in the streets, Clark had been jumped twice and Bruce once. No one went out alone any more, traveling in threes or in groups or not at all. At least ten members of the League had been killed along with fifteen Ravens. The police had a hard time keeping the violence away from the citizens, John had broken up an attempted robbery at Molly's and a rookie Raven was now carrying a knife scar after tangling with Diana. The weather had also changed from summer to early winter; the falling snow seemed to halt the gang activates somewhat.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Wally replaced his green snow gloves before jogging a few steps to join up with John and Shayera,

" That movie was stupid." He commented bluntly, frowning at the two,

" Hey, you could have gone to see Digimon the movie." Shay joked, wrapping an arm around John's waist while he placed his arm around her shoulder. Wally walked two steps ahead, digging in his snow jacket for a cap when a light snowfall began.

The three continued to walk, somewhat in a hurry to get home when the sun began to set,

" Did you guys hear that?" Wally turned to peer down an alley that a loud crash had echoed from,

" Somebody help me!" A voice cried out from the alley,

" Wally, don't." John ordered, grabbing the back of his jacket to prevent him from running off,

" Someone's in trouble." He stated evenly,

" If you go through that alley, you'll end up in Raven territory." A loud yelp cracked through the air,

" John." Shayera went to stand by Wally, " Let's go check it out, if we can't do anything we'll come back."

John stood dumb founded by the pair, he wanted to go to help but logic was yelling at him to stay,

" We'll go check it out, but if we run into any problems we'll rendvous inside there." He pointed at the 24 hour laundry mat that was next to the them. He made it a point to always have a rendvous area, knowing how easily it was to get separated in a fight. They nodded in acknowledgement before setting off at a jog down the alley.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE R… LIKE I SAID LAST CHAPTER, RAPE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE OF TWO MAJOR CHARACTERS. IT WON'T BE GRAPHIC THOUGH.


	5. Sad Chapter

DIAMOND PUSH UPS ARE WHEN YOU PUT YOUR THUMB AND INDEX FINGER TOGETHER TO FORM A DIAMOND SHAPE, SO YOUR ARMS AREN'T SPREAD APART THEY'RE CLOSE TOGETHER, ANOTHER WAY IS KNUCKLE PUSH-UPS, YOU FORM A FIST WITH YOUR HANDS AND WELL DO PUSH UPS.

**THIS CHAPTER IS R AND THERE WILL BE SOME BAD SCENES AND LANGUAGE. NOW EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I, TOMBOY13, AM A BIG FLASH FAN, I LOVE WALLY TO DEATH AND BECKA ISN'T**,** SO THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLLLLLLLY HARD TO WRITE. HOPE THAT WAS A BIG ENOUGH HINT!**

John nearly slipped as he skidded through the alleyway; Shay caught his arm and hoisted him up,

" Careful, John." She smiled at him. Wally was standing on the snow-covered sidewalk,

" I can't tell—uffffff" a shorter man running straight for him tackled Wally backward. Ravens began pouring out of the building in front of the trio, at least seventeen of them all together. Wally slid in the snow, watching as his attacker started to jump towards him. He lifted his feet and sent him sailing over him into a light pole. John ducked a punch and brought his own fist into the gut of the Raven. He counted off his attackers: five, that left twelve unaccounted for. He moved out of the alley in order to gain some breathing room, blocking, countering and kicking. He had to give the Ravens some credit, if this was planned it was a pretty good ambush, their fighting skills weren't shabby either. Wally grinned when he heard the smack of the man hitting the pole. He spun around to face his other rivals, groaning when he recognized three of them. He decided against rushing the group, instead he waited for them to strike first. This gave him the chance to check on the others, John was at least a block away and Wally couldn't find Shay anywhere. He punched at the blond guy, who in turn, caught the blow,

" What the hell?" The blond smirked and used Wally's momentum to throw him into the large glass window of a closed bakery. The glass shattered as the weight hit it; Wally tucked his body into a ball and rolled, hitting the ground hard. To dazed to recover quickly, Wally lay on the floor glass shards surrounding him. He started to fight the darkness that was creeping up on him; he couldn't afford to lose consciousness now.

" He's in there." The sounds of wood breaking and footsteps rushing towards him, forced him up or was it the fact that someone had grabbed his hair and was yanking him upwards. Weakly Wally swung out with his right hand; the man dropped him roughly onto the broken glass,

' Great more glass for J'onn to pick out.' He managed to block the first kick, but not the 2nd. Dimly he thought back to the time when he first saw the blonde guy and how he looked different now. His brown eyes were narrowed and he hand a almost ferial grin. He bent down and grabbed Wally by the collar,

" You gonna tell me where Clark Kent is." His voice was deadly flat, Wally couldn't help but retort,

" Déjà vu." The blonde looked to his two companions, as the others had left to deal with John, who was kicking Raven ass left and right.

" Smartass, I'm surprised Marcus didn't let us take you back in the alley." Wally's eyes widened for the first time with fear, he started to fight wildly, lashing out at anything that came to near,

" Get your fucking hands off me, you pervert!" Wally screamed at the blonde when his hands began to travel lower. He kicked out with his foot and struck the blonde in the groin. With a yell, he released his grip and Wally bolted for the rear exit of the bakery,

" Bastard! What the hell are you two waiting for? GET HIM!" He screamed. Wally could hear them running after him, he ran through the kitchen and attempted to open the door.

" Fuck." He muttered when the door didn't budge, he pulled out his knife and ran for the stairs that were leading downward, hoping to find a window. He ran downward into the boiler room, he noticed how warm it was before he headed for the small window. It was too high for him to break, but if he could get it open…

" Rick, he must've gotten out, man." He could hear one of the Ravens trying to reason with the blonde,

" There's no way he could have, all the backdoors in this place were sealed shut, Carter look in the closets." Wally doubled his efforts; he dragged an empty crate underneath the window and hopped on.

" Let's look downstairs." Wally began pushing on the bottom of the window, since that was all he could reach. It opened slowly and Wally lifted himself up and used his head to push it open further.

" There!" Wally felt the added weight pulling him down, he also knew the results if he failed to get out now. He managed to get one hand outside before he was yanked back inside. The window snapped shut as if showing him his fate was sealed. Remembering that he still had his knife out, Wally swung up in an arc then brought it slashing down. The three stood by the door, his only way out.

" Put down the knife, kid." Rick stated, taking a step forward,

" Like hell I will." His mind was racing, he was cornered, he knew it and from the looks on their faces, they knew it too.

" We'll make it easier on you if you just give up." Wally stiffened,

" Come near me and die." Carter nudged Tyler,

" Told ya we should've gone for the chick." Wally almost dropped his position,

" What?" Carter shook his head,

" We would have gone for that bitch you came with, but not all of us swing that way." He moved his gaze to Tyler and Rick, "Some guys even went for that other guy you live with." Wally's anger rose, he had to control himself or he would make a mistake, Carter was messing with him,

" That guy your boyfriend? Or is the bitch yours? Hehe, maybe you share." Rick shrugged his shoulders,

" That has to be the reason, why else would the League keep this thing around. It's useless. That would also explain why he hasn't told us where Clark is…he's his bitch." Wally was fuming; he began switching his knife from left to right, not knowing who to attack first,

" I would have thought that Shay would have been the hoe, but I'm guessing you're a lot more fun." Wally lost his edge, he ran at Rick, slamming him into the wall,

" Don't you dare talk about Shay or any of my friends like that!" He snarled. Rick laughed as Carter and Tyler pulled Wally back. They threw him onto the floor and pinned down his arms, Carter taking the knife from his hand and handing it to Rick,

" Hey kid, this could've been easy ya know? A simple little fuck, but you had to go and make a big deal out of it." He stooped and started tearing off Wally's shirt and jacket with help from the knife. Wally shivered at the drop in temperature,

" Don't worry, kid, we'll keep ya warm." It was then Wally started screaming.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Shayera felt the last Raven try to tug at her pants again, she kicked out with her high-heeled boot, satisfied when she heard his jaw break. She stood up and readjusted her fallen jeans and ripped shirt. These fucking bastards had actually tried to rape her! She had never felt this angry in her life. She moved back to where the fight had started and yanked her knife out of a corpse's chest. She rarely killed, but this one had started the whole, ' Hey guys I know what we can do with her' event. He had pawed at her and touched her through her clothes, he even ripped her shirt, so she had reacted by pulling out her knife and stabbing him squarely in the heart. NOBODY and she meant nobody touched her without her permission. Many had fled after seeing her kill, but a few idiots had stayed and Shayera welcomed them with closed fists. The room she had been backed into was large and open, no furniture at all. She had not allowed herself to be forced into a corner, taking painful hits to avoid that position. It was completely dark now and she knew that she had to get back to meet up with John and Wally.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

John was sitting by the row of dryers, cleaning his cuts with water and some soap he had found,

" Shay!" He nearly yelled when she walked in, he pulled her into a worried hug before breaking away to examine her,

" What happened?" He asked, holding up a strip of fabric from her ruined shirt,

" Nothing happened, and it wasn't for lack of trying." She took the spare piece of fabric and cleaned her knife,

" The Ravens are nothing like the Phoenixes." She stated after she finished cleaning,

" I know…The Phoenixes at least had some honor. These guys fight dirty." He led her to the table he had been sitting at and pulled out a chair for her,

" Did you see Wally?" John asked settling down next to her, wrapping her with his arms,

" No, I lost sight of him." Shayera froze slightly as if she had suddenly remembered something,

Shayera kicked the knee of a Raven before turning to face the others. Two of them were set back from the group and were muttering to each other, " Hey where's Rick?"

_" He went for the red-head, you know how he likes them." Shayera cut off their conversation when she slammed a fist into the gut of the first one and kicking the shoulder of the next._

She shook her head; ' They wouldn't do that, not to Wally.' She considered telling John of what she had overheard about Wally, then decided not to John already looked like he was going kill the next person he saw.

" We'll wait a little longer, then we'll get the others and look for him." The sat in silence for an hour, Shayera had looked in the dryers to see if any shirts had been left behind. She succeeded in finding a large black shirt that read:

Don't let your mind wander; it's far to small to be out on its own.

John gave a weak chuckle when she had shown him the shirt, realizing her mistake that the shirt was one Wally would have picked. John picked up his cell phone, debating whether or not to call the hours, he had already called Wally, who didn't answer which could mean one of a few things: his phone was dead, or broken, he was hiding and couldn't answer, he was unconscious…or he was dead.

" John, just call them. We can't go back there without help." He nodded and started dialing.

A/N: THIS WAS THE HARDEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, BUT I PROMISED A FRIEND SO HERE I AM CRYING MY EYES OUT FOR WALLY. I AM SERIOUSLY CRYING. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW I'LL BE ON VACATION FOR A WEEK, SO NO STORY UPDATES FOR A WHILE.

**WAHHHHH…FLASH!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!**

**runs away sobbing**


	6. Shay and Wally

I DON'T OWN JL, ALL PLOT IDEAS AND EVENTS ARE NOT MINE, ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MY FRIEND BECKA.

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I WAS OUT OF THE COUNTRY. IN IRELAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE FINAL ACT, SO DON'T WORRY!!!.**

Bruce thanked the officer and waited for him to round the corner before hitting the gas and speeding up to 60. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Diana had to smile,

" Now that's power." Clark and J'onn nodded their heads in agreement,

" What is?"

" 'Mr. Wayne I pulled you over to let you know that you were going a tad over the speed limit.' "

" Well I was."

" Bruce you were going 50 in a 10 miles per hour zone." Bruce didn't return the grin; he just kept driving to the laundry mat.

John was standing outside when they pulled up; he motioned for them to follow him inside to where Shayera was. John had a few brusies on his face, but looked well off, Shay had some cuts and scratches and looked somewhat shaken.

" Where's Wally, wasn't he with you?" Diana asked, handing Shayera the thick wool sweater she had asked for.

" He was, but we got separated in the fight."

" What the hell were doing in Raven territory?" Bruce hissed, his voice carrying the message, ' If anything happened to Wally, I'll kick your ass, John.'

" We heard someone cry out for help. Don't give John that look Bruce, it was my idea…well Wally's actually, but we forced John into it."

" How long has Wally been gone?"

" At least two hours, but we stopped fighting at different times."

Clark shook his head, " That doesn't matter, the point is if he's not back he's in trouble."

" Do you know where he was fighting?"

" He was between John and myself. But we lost sight of him."

" I heard glass shatter, he could have tossed someone into a building and went in to finish him."

" Maybe." Bruce pulled at the heavy backpack and handed his friends flashlights,

" We have to find him before morning." They agreed to split into groups: Diana with Bruce, J'onn, Clark and John, Shayera was asked to stay in case Wally came back. She grumbled about being left behind, but stayed in hopes that Wally would show up and he would be fine.

"We'll head by where Shay was fighting and walk south, you guys take north." Bruce ordered, sidestepping around the dead body that hadn't been picked up by the Ravens.

" Check any buildings that look like some one has broken into. Windows missing, doors that are open, any kind of sign that there was a fight." They nodded and broke off in different directions.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

John scoured the streets with his flashlight; his heart jumping at every footprint, and his disappointment rising when he realized it was ether to big or to small to be his friends.

" Clark, you find anything yet?"

" Nothing, how 'bout you J'onn?"

" I cannot find any sign of Wally near here." J'onn announced sadly before re-shouldering his medical bag and walking forward.

" It's starting to snow again." John warned, he knew that if Wally was unconscious a layer of snow could cover and freeze him.

" Here." Clark motioned for them over and used his light to point at the large hole in the glass and the door that was broken off its hinges,

" Wally wouldn't have broken the door down to get at them." John mused while he bent down to look at the Raven's handy-work,

" So you're saying they tossed him in here and broke in to finish the job?" J'onn stepped in and went to look at the glass,

" There's blood here."

" Someone was bound to get cut flying through a window."

" No, there's more blood then normal. It looks like someone was picked up then dropped back on the glass."

Clark raised an eyebrow, " So, we know they came through here…but then what, Wally doesn't fight to the death."

" The front door was probably blocked by Ravens, he would've gone to look for a back door." They made their way towards the back. Clark leaned on the door and pushed, it wouldn't budge.

" Keep trying." John commanded as he moved away to look through the adjoining room, he stepped over to the stairs and peered down. The boiler room, would Wally have gone down there? He stepped down cautiously, nearly falling when J'onn came behind him to say that Clark had gotten the door open and was searching the small area outside.

They walked down the steps and John put his hand out to grasp the door handle. A god-awful stench came out when the door swung open, filling their nostrils. They stepped in and gazed around. There was blood all over the floor mixed in with a white substance John didn't want to think about. Pieces of rope could be found in small piles, as could random articles of clothing, a sock, a green snowcap, and a shredded long-sleeved t-shirt. John could hear his heart pounding and hoped that J'onn couldn't.

The small window near the other side of the room was broken and blood splattered, indicating someone had left through it. John looked at the road through the broken glass, more blood was there and it looked like another fight had taken place. A large dent in the pile of snow showed that someone had fallen and was dragged for a few feet before managing to get back up. Clark came down the stairs, his nose wrinkled in disgust when the smell came to him; his eyes were wide with shock as he looked around the room,

" What happened?" His voice wavered as his mind began to piece together the story,

" Not sure, but it didn't end here," He pointed to the window, " Whoever was here got out."

" This is Wally's shirt and hat." John nearly crashed into Clark as he whipped around,

" How do you know that?"

" I was there when Shay made him buy it." He held it out sadly. John heard his cell-phone go off and quickly answered,

" Yeah?"

" We have to get out now. Ravens are coming back around…any sign of Wally?" Bruce added,

" Yeah but it's not good, we'll meet you back at the laundry mat." They turned and ran out of the room.

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

Shayera leaped up, knife at the ready. She relaxed when she saw who it was,

" Find anything?" John nodded and held up the torn shirt,

" Tell me this isn't Wally's." He asked evenly,

" …It is…" She pushed back a stray lock of hair and grabbed the shirt, holding the fabric in a loose grip. Clark checked his watched before walking to the frost-covered window.

" More Ravens are coming." He stated. His voice mixed with anger.

" Maybe Wally's at someone's house? They could've chased him too far to come back so he went home or to another safe place." Diana suggested with hope in her voice. Clark spun around and moved next to Bruce,

" We'll check back at our homes, call if you find anything." They left the building a few at a time, to avoid drawing attention.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Shayera walked next to John in silence as he continued to rant,

" First he gets jumped then this, I'm never letting him out of my sight again. I'll get him a job at the plant… he could work with Rayner. It's better then this…" He paused and titled his head as if just realizing he wasn't making sense,

" John," Shayera began softly, wrapping her arm around his, " You're his friend not his father. He wants to be treated like your equal not anything less."

" How can he be treated like my equal if he keeps pulling stunts like this?"

" He's not pulling a stunt, John, we're all worried about him but not even Bruce would try to restrain him like that. You got into trouble like this when you were his age right?"

" I was never his age, I was a Marine." He began debating to himself, whether or not to tell Shay about the room. Shayera gave him a soft kiss on the cheek; they rounded the corner and walked up to John and Wally's apartment. John tossed her a key,

" Go ahead and let yourself in, I have to check the mail." She nodded and started up the stairs.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222**

Shayera placed the key in the lock and turned the knob. She walked into the room, throwing her wool sweater onto the coat rack. She turned and let out a small gasp, a body was sprawled out in the middle of the hallway that led to the roof exit.

" Wally!" She ran the short length and dropped down next to him. He was lying on his stomach, she turned him over, his face was covered in bruises and was swollen. His chest was covered with foot shaped bruises, scratches, and cuts. His pant legs were cut off, so the jeans looked like shorts. It was blood covered and the button was undone and the zipper pulled down.

Shayera turned to the sound of footsteps, thinking it was John she stood up,

" John, I don't know how bad—" She stopped and let out a scream as a butterfly knife was slammed into her chest. The attacker grinned and let her drop on top of the unconscious teenager,

" Clark can't ignore this." He ran around them and headed for the roof.

I HAD A GOOD VACATION!!!!!!!! I FEEL RESTED AND READY FOR ANYTHING.


	7. The Leader

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN JL, THE PLOT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE AND LANGUAGE!!

Clark slammed a fist into the wall and let out a yell,

" WHY? Why are my friends being attacked?!?" He landed another blow to the wall,

' Wally…Shay…who is doing this?' He pulled back his fist in preparation for another attack on the already dented wall, but found that it was being held back,

" Don't." Bruce shook his head and held up a bottle of peroxide. He motioned for the other man to take a leather bound seat while he sat across from him and cleaned his cuts,

" You'll break your knuckles if you keep that up." He stated, dabbing at the cuts in the knuckles with the disinfectant,

" The knife missed any major arteries and organs," Bruce added as he saw Clark's mouth starting to form a question,

" She lost a lot of blood and if John hadn't found her……she's still in critical condition, J'onn says that she may not survive the night……he also says that there isn't anything to suggest that she won't. He's positive that she'll pull through."

Clark stared at his hand for a moment while Bruce wrapped it up,

" And Wally?" Bruce's hand twitched before continuing the process of fixing the damage Clark had caused.

" He's…" He pulled at the bandage, " He had a lot of bruises, cuts, scratches and—" He stopped and tied up the loose end of the fabric,

" And what?" He raised an eyebrow, Bruce usually wasn't so dodgy with questions, preferring to come out and say what he meant without any run around.

" He was raped, Clark." Clark had begun rising to his feet when Bruce had answered. His legs went numb and he slid back into the chair, his face a picture of shock.

" Wh—a-t?"

" All the evidence J'onn found when he examined him points to it. He took some samples to check for STDs. We won't really know what happened until he wakes up." Clark watched his hands in disbelief, only a few hours ago John had called to say Wally was missing then another emergency call consisting of a screaming John demanding for help. Everyone was now gathered at Wayne Manor, J'onn finding his two patients in the small infirmary that was built on the second floor of the colossal mansion. Now this, Shayera lay near death and Wally…well Clark couldn't say he was any better off. Bruce rose to his feet and began making his exit.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222**

_John dropped the bundle of mail he was carrying in his arms,_

_" SHAYERA!" He ran up the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the closed door. This wasn't the time to runaround half-cocked. He didn't know what happened in there, for all he could tell it could have been an ambush. He drew his knife and held it loosely in his right hand, twisting the knob with his left. The door swung open slowly and with a long creaking noise. John glared at the darkness that enveloped the room. Vaguely he could make out two shapes, one on top of the other. He walked slowly forward, his eyes moving from side to side, constantly scanning for danger. He let his knife hit the floor with a clunk. Shayera lay on top of Wally, both were bleeding but Shayera seemed to be losing more blood then Wally. He slid next to them and gently pulled Shayera off of Wally, whispering an apology when he heard her gasp,_

_" Easy, Angel…it's gonna be okay." He took off his sweater and rolled it into a pillow shape, placing it under her head. He stood up and ran to the hallway closet and pulled out a bundle of soft towels, not noticing the brown envelope that was by the roof entrance._

_" Shay, can you hear me?" His mind was racing; he took a large beach towel from the bundle and pressed it to her wound to stop the bleeding._

_" Damn, I'm no good at this." He had to call the others, but was reluctant to leave Shayera and Wally alone. He decided that they had a better chance if he got J'onn. He sprinted to the phone and dialed Bruce's number,_

_" Hey it's me, get over here NOW!" He knew that Alfred had answered but the old gentleman would understand the quick and panicked message. He moved back to his friends and placed another towel over Shayera when he saw blood seeping through the first one. He moved his hand, cursing how his green promise ring Shayera had given him for their 2nd anniversary, reflected the moonlight in his eyes._

_Wally groaned as John moved a towel underneath his head,_

_" Easy kid. Help's on the way." He sat down between Shayera and Wally, watching both of them and placing towels on the deeper cuts. He listened to Wally's raspy breathing and noticed how it seemed labored._

_' He could have a broken rib or maybe he's sick or maybe—' He scrambled to his feet when the sound of footsteps reached his ears._

_" John?" Diana stepped around the door with opening it further, " By the gods…" She turned back around and whipped the door open. Calling down the stairs,_

_" Bruce! Get up here!" The sound of shuffling then pounding came louder as Bruce rushed up the stairs. The anger on his face vanishing along with the, " This had better…" His jaw literally dropped to the ground_

_" What the hell happened here?" John shook his head,_

_" I'm not sure, I heard Shay scream, ran up here, and the next thing I see is this," He pointed to Wally and Shay._

_" How did they get in?"_

_" No one went past me. I know that for a fact…but," He pointed down the hallway, " Someone might've used the roof entrance." Bruce stepped past and went to scour the hallway; he came back a few tense moments later with a plain brown envelope,_

_" Get Shayera down to my car. I'll get Wally…Do you have any blankets?" John nodded and went back to the hallway closet, dragging two large blankets with him, handing one to Bruce and using the other to wrap Shayera up. Bruce gave Diana the envelope and asked her not to open it; he then proceeded to wrap Wally with the blanket, to protect him from the cold of the winter air,_

_" He's freezing." Bruce affirmed, his eyes scanning the lack of clothing Wally now had. Diana stood in the doorway and Bruce tossed her the keys,_

_" Get the heater going and use my phone to call J'onn." She nodded and began down the stairs, as he and John lifted the unconscious bodies of their friends,_

_" Who is doing this?" Bruce didn't answer; he had a sinking feeling he already knew._

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

J'onn walked out of the small medical room and closed the oak door behind himself. He sighed deeply and walked down the spacious hallway to the bathroom,

" J'onn?" J'onn turned to face the voice,

" John? Are you alright?"

" How are they?" Worry was written across John Stewart's features,

" They both lost a decent amount of blood and Wally had many glass shards imbedded in his back. To save the lest, I will have to wait until the morning to see how they each turn out."

" So…you don't know?" The older man shook his head sadly,

" Not until morning." Bruce was walking down the hallway in front of the pair,

" Clark and I are going to open the envelope, Diana is in one of the guest rooms, and Alfred has prepared two more for you guys." As he said those words, the fatigue that had been creeping up on John came out in full force,

" I think I'll take that offer." He yawned and followed the carpeted hallway to the corridor of guest rooms that Bruce kept open.

" I will as well, but first I have to go back and get some more wraps, Shayera keeps bleeding through them." With that he left.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Bruce entered the room Clark was sitting in. He picked up the large letter opener and slit an opening in the packet. Out dropped a tape recorder, a sheet of paper, and a crumpled piece of lined paper. Clark grabbed the crumpled paper and read it silently,

" It's the list of our addresses and who lives where. Alfred's even on here." He set the paper down and picked up the newer sheet,

" It's a warning," He muttered to Bruce, who was rewinding the recording,

" It says, ' we have to talk face to face. Keep ignoring me and more of your friends will be hurt. Go ahead and play the recording, so you can see how serious I am.' It's only signed the Leader."

Bruce set the recorder down and locked gazes with Clark, " Play it." The sounds on the tape were faint but they could hear most of what was being said,

" Where is Clark Kent?" The sound of sob was the only reply,

" C'mon, Wally, tell us and we'll let you go." Bruce and Clark both raised eyebrows,

" Go to hell-AHHHHHHHH!"

" Hey Rick, let him go man, he's just a kid. You've done enough, Clark'll get the message."

" Fuck you, Tyler. I still want to have fun with him."

" Maybe Tyler's right, you did enough in the boiler room."

" Don't you care that he tried to stab you Carter? We had to drag his lazy ass half way here in the snow. I want my money's worth."

" Pervert." The last words were at a whisper but Rick heard. The sound of fighting then a gun was next,

" Jesus, Rick. You killed him." The voice belong to Carter, who sounded shaken,

" You wanna join him?"

" No. No. No." Whimpering could be heard and it seemed to infuriate Rick,

" SHUT UP, WEST! GOD DAMN YOU, SHUT UP!" More shuffling and Rick's voice seemed to grow louder,

" Take him home and the Leader wants you to leave this there for his roommate to find. Kill anyone who tries to stop you."

The recording went off,

" My god." Was all Clark could muster. Bruce grabbed the recorder and threw it into a desk drawer, locking it in the process.

" We have to find their Leader and this Rick." His voice was almost a snarl.


	8. Rodrigo's Warning

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, BUT I CAN'T TYPE IT UNTIL BECKA WRITES IT.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER JILL!!**

Wally forced open one eye and looked around the room. Shayera was next to him, strapped to different machines and covered with blankets. He was also covered with blankets but he wasn't strapped to as many machines as she was,

" Shay…" His voice was scratchy, probably due to the yelling and screaming he had done a few hours ago. His body was shaking and he knew it wasn't from the cold. Quickly, he shut his eye as the doorknob turned and J'onn entered the room.

He walked to Shayera first and removed several of the blankets, he gave her an injection and re-did her wraps, throwing the blood soaked ones in the biohazard waste can.

" Are you alright, Wally?" Wally's eyes shot open,

' How did he know I was awake?'

" Fine. I'm fine J'onn." Wally tilted his head at movement outside of the window,

" Who's that?" A dark figure was struggling to open the window. J'onn placed a hand on Wally's chest to prevent him from rising. The window was forced open and J'onn raised a sleek, silver 9mm at it,

" State your name and purpose."

" Easy, it's me. Rodrigo." The Shocker leader held his hands up in a surrender position and J'onn lowered the gun, but did not put it away.

" What do you want?"

" Sorry, I didn't know if I was welcome here, so I decided ta go in an alternate route. Dis was da only window with a light on, figured it was Clark." He gazed at Shayera then at Wally, who had slipped back into a deep sleep,

" Didn't mean ta bore da kid."

" He's had a rough day."

" I'm not gonna try anythin', attackin' da weak an' defenseless ain't my style. I need ta talk ta Clark."

" It seems many people do."

" Whateva… is he even here?" J'onn nodded slowly,

" Can ya take me ta him?" J'onn kept the gun in his left hand and motioned for Rodrigo to open the door,

" You first."

**22222222222222222222222**

Bruce and Clark looked up and stared at Rodrigo, J'onn had walked back to his patients once he had led him to the room,

" What do you want?"

" I travel through miles of Raven controlled territory and you greet me like dat?"

" Like Bruce said, ' What do you want?' and what do you mean ' miles of Raven territory?' Don't you mean your terrirtory?" Rodrigo sat down slowly,

" No, I mean Raven territory. We didn't stand a chance." Clark inched his chair closer to him,

" What happened?"

" Most of my guys were with me when it happened. A whole bunch of fighters, I'm talkin' a hundred Ravens came at us. Dey knew how ta take every one of my guys down. Den dey brought out guns, started slaughterin' everybody on da street. Nobody was safe. I told everyone ta get away, but dey followed us and picked most of us out one by one."

" You don't seem hurt."

" I was lucky, got somebody back at my place with only one eye. Da point is, da Ravens are ruthless and dey ain't gonna stop 'til we're all dead." He stood up and brushed off dust from his pants that only he could see,

" It looks like dey already got some of yas. I wanted ta warn ya, 'fore it was too late." He moved to leave,

" We may not be much of a threat now…but if ya guys need help. The Shockers are dare for yas." He left.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

" How are you doing?" Bruce muttered to Wally as he entered the room,

" Fine, how's Shay?"

" She'll live, if that's what you mean."

" What exactly happened to her?"

" She was stabbed in the chest, some Raven ambushed her."

" Bastards." Wally whispered, Bruce took the chair that was near Shayera's bed and sat down next to Wally,

" Now, _you _tell me what happened." Wally feigned ignorance,

" I don't understand what you mean. I'm a little cut up but—" His excuse began to falter under Bruce's gaze,

" Really, Bruce…I…" As hard as he tried he could not get the lump out of his throat. His green eyes filled with tears and he looked away from Bruce,

" Go away."

" Wally—"

" GO AWAY!!!" He seized one of the pillows he had been laying on and threw it at Bruce's face. Calmly, Bruce caught the pillow and set it down,

" Ok, Wally." He got up from the chair and walked out of the room, shutting the door, he turned to face Clark,

" It might be better if Diana talks to him,"

" Why?"

" If what J'onn thinks happened, really happened, then he'll probably be more open to a women then a man right now."

" Should I—"

" No. Clark just leave him be for now. We need to figure out where the Ravens are going next and who's leading them. Diana can talk to Flash later."

" Ok."

SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, BUT I CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL BECKA TELLS ME HOW SHE WANTS THE CHAPTER TO GO. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.


	9. Truth

**DON'T OWN JL OR THIS PLOT OR ANYTHING**

" Wally? May I come in?" Diana asked politely, just as her mother had taught her all those years ago,

" Sure, you here to see Shay?"

" And you."

" Oh, well I was just about to go to sleep. I'm really tired Diana." She smiled sweetly,

" That's alright, I'll just sit here." She placed herself in the seat facing Wally's bed and stared. Wally fidgeted and feigned a yawn. Diana continued staring and this was beginning to make the teen uncomfortable,

" Could you look somewhere else? You're kinda creeping me out."

" Of course." She shifted her gaze to the window and Wally pushed himself deeper into the pillow. He held his eyes close for five minutes before sitting up,

" Ok! Ok! I give! What the hell do you want?"

" To talk."

" That's coming from the woman who's been sitting and staring for ten minutes in complete silence." Diana picked up the chair and placed it next to Wally,

" So, how are your cuts and wounds?"

" Fine."

" Are you comfortable?"

" Yes."

" Can you remember what happened to you?"

" Why?"

" Wally," her voice remained gentle, " Please, you have to get this off your chest…that is the only way to begin healing."

" Where did you get that bullshit from?"

" Wally—"

" What the hell do you want me to say, Diana? I'm fine! Why don't you, Bruce and Clark get that through your thick skulls! God, why is it that John is the only one who's not playing mother hen?"

" He doesn't know what exactly happened. None of us do. You were missing for almost eight hours, we don't know what happened during that time."

Wally pushed himself up higher on the pillow, his hands and knees shaking, if he wanted them off his back he would have to tell at least one of them, might as well be Diana,

" It started out fine…until I got tossed through the bakery window. That's how I got the cuts on my back. After I got tossed in most of the Ravens I was fighting went to go deal with John, only three came into the bakery. They were the same ones who jumped me, Rick, Tyler and Carter. They got a few kicks in before I managed to get away, the back door was blocked so I headed for the basement, hoping for a window I could go through."

Wally grabbed another pillow and hugged it, his eyes tearing up and his voice becoming weaker,

" I found one and I was almost out. Tyler and Carter pulled me back and held me to the ground. I thought Rick was going to kill me, instead…" His voice faltered and Diana laid a comforting had on his own,

" He-he ripped my jacket and shirt off…I don't know when he cut my pants…all I could focus on was him…Carter found some rope and tied my hands to the heater pipe. I can remember fighting Rick the whole time before realizing I wasn't going to win. I just screamed and screamed for anybody to help me, I black out for a while after that. Later, I woke up and I- I knew what had happened. They were talking on the stairs and I found my knife still nearby. I managed to cut my ropes and get on what was left of my clothes before they noticed. I got through the window before Rick jumped on me, I managed to slash him on the chest with my knife but by that time Carter had me pinned. I think I blacked out again, 'cause when I woke up I was at a ratty apartment, tied up to a mattress."

He sniffed loudly and placed his head on his knees,

" He wo-uldn't stop! I begged him not to! He wouldn't stop…he told me if I kept screamin' he would go and bring Shay there and kill her. I gave up! I let him do whatever he wanted! Carter too! Four hours! Then Rick shot Tyler! God, he shot him! He kept askin' me where Clark was…then he stopped asking he just kept…Diana, he wouldn't stop! Even after he shot Tyler, before Carter knocked me out."

Wally's words and cries were muffled but that didn't stop Diana's heart from breaking,

' He had stopped fighting to save Shay…by the gods…' She gave his hand a little rub,

" Please, Diana…don't touch me…please…go away." Diana pulled her hand back quickly and stood up,

" If you need anything…" She stepped swiftly from the room. She closed the door and began to walk to the reading room.

Bruce was always right, but sometimes she wished he wasn't.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

" How did it go?" Clark asked. Diana sighed and slumped into the chair, mentally exhausted,

" He told me what happened. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." She shook her head and wiped at a falling tear. Clark stood up, his eyes flashing in anger,

" That's it! That is it! I'm going out and I'm going to find this Leader and when I see him," He grabbed his jacket off the chair it was hanging on,

" Enough!" John yelled, his voice interrupting Clark's, " You go out there and the Ravens will tear you apart…you don't really want that, do you?"

" I don't care—"

" Maybe Wally and Shay do." Bruce's calm voice halted the argument, " As do we." John nodded,

" Listen Clark, I don't think we can afford any more losses."

" We're just lucky that they'll both pull through."

" Physically, you mean."

**222222222222222222222222222222222**


	10. Murders

**DON'T OWN JL OR THIS PLOT.**

" Damn it! Somebody stole our wheels!" The young male walked around his car, eyeing the empty spots where the tires once were. A girl grabbed his arm,

" Brett, c'mon let's go call a cab." She smiled at him,

" All right, Carrie……… What was that?" Brett pushed Carrie behind him and gazed through the darkness.

" Who's there?" He could feel Carrie shaking behind him, which boosted his courage.

" You know you're in Raven territory." A voice echoed from the right of them.

" I thought the League ran this territory?" Carrie muttered. She only knew this was because she had been in fourth period with her friend, Wally West, a few years ago,

" You would think that wouldn't you, pretty girl." Carrie opened her mouth to scream, a second later it was silenced.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222**

Six months. That's how long it had taken Shayera to recover completely. Wally had been out of bed weeks after the incident but counseling had taken a few months after that. Wally sat on the couch in his shared apartment, watching late night cartoons and eating cereal with a fork, since he couldn't find a spoon. The red cell phone began beeping wildly next to him,

" M'ello?" He asked with his mouth filled with coco puffs,

" Wally?" the voice was female and sounded thoroughly shaken and whispered,

" Who is this?"

" It's me Carrie."

" Hey! Care, what's up?" a sob was his reply,

" Carrie? Carrie what's the matter?"

" Wally…I, Brett…remember Brett?"

" From English, yeah, what about him?"

" I'm stuck on Kremer and sixth, Brett and I were attacked." Wally shot up and began putting on his shoes,

" Are you okay?" The whispered voice dropped a few volumes,

" No, I think Brett's been hurt…I'm hiding right now. Wally, please help me ohgodohgodohgod-"

" Carrie, I'm on my way. Stay where you are and make sure your ringer is off."

" Please hurry." Wally grabbed his jacket and ran into John's bedroom,

" John, Wake up!" He yelled, shoving the older man back and forth,

" W—hat?" John opened a bleary eye, " What's the matter?"

" We got a problem. A girl I know just called, sounds like she's hiding from Ravens."

" We can't go into Raven territory."

" It's in _our _territory." Now John was wide-awake.

**22222222222222222222222**

John had parked his truck two blocks from the street Wally had told him. Wally hopped out while John took a moment to tuck a 9mm into his belt.

They took off running, Wally pulled out his cell-phone and redialed the number,

" Carrie? Listen, no…no calm down, babe. I'm nearby…Ok, we'll look for Brett after we find you." Wally hung up the phone and turned to John,

" She's in the alley. She's really freaked." They kept walking. John used his eyes to sweep for any enemies, while Wally kept focusing on looking for the right alley. They walked by the car and Wally nearly gagged. The body of Brett Greger was draped across the hood of the car. On the windshield, written in blood was, ' Death to the League.'

" Christ." John muttered, pulling out his gun.

" I thought the Ravens were finally takin' a break. But there ya go…" They walked past the car, careful not to touch anything.

" Wally!" A short, slim blonde girl came running at Wally, who grabbed her and turned around so she wouldn't see the car, John hastily put away his gun.

" You okay?" She sniffed into his jacket, " We're going take you home, okay?"

" Okay." Wally kept his arm over her as they walked back to the truck.

" You still live on the West side, right?"

" Yeah."

" What were you doing here?" Carrie turned to face John,

" Who are you?" She asked, eyeing him up and down,

" He's my roommate, John Stewart."

" A little old, isn't he?" Wally laughed,

" Yeah, but he's cool, so just answer his question."

" A friend of ours lives out here. Cory from P.E., remember?"

" The little squirt that always thought he was faster then me?"

" That's him." John cleared his throat, " Oh yeah, sorry sir, we were watching a movie." Wally laughed as he watched John bristle at being called 'sir'. They got to the truck without any problems,

" I still can't believe Brett ditched me. He's such a coward."

" Yeah."

**22222222222222222222222**

" I'll see you later. Bruce is inviting everyone over for dinner."

" Ok."

" Clark will come and get you, understand? I won't be home until later. Don't go anywhere without telling someone. And make sure to stay away from the Raven's territory."

Wally sighed, normally he would have replied with a 'Yes mom' but with all the trouble that had been going around, he patiently followed John's orders.

" Hey John?" The older man turned away from the door,

" Yeah?"

" You know that this isn't just going to go away. Sooner or later it's gonna end up with a fight…I just want you to know that I won't run away if it comes to that."

" I know, kid." John grinned and walked out the door, locking it behind him. Wally stood in the hallway for a few moments, before moving away from the door. A loud crash echoed from one of the down stairs apartments. A screamed followed,

" Mrs. Livingston!" Wally muttered, pulling his track letterman jacket on and flinging open the door. He jumped the last few stairs as he sprinted down to the next apartment.

The door was slightly ajar when he reached it and the fluffy head of one of the many cats that the old lady kept was sticking out, meowing loudly. Mrs. Livingston was at least seventy years old and was one of the coolest people Wally knew. She never complained about the loud music, late night arrivals, occasional fights and she would bring cakes and dinners to Wally if she knew John was working late. Wally didn't feel obligated to help her, he wanted to.

" Outta the way, Mr. Fluffy paws." He whispered, moving the cat aside with a foot. He quietly clicked out his knife and pushed the door open. Nothing seemed out of place; the old rocking chair was still up and the ancient t.v. was still playing Gilligan's Island reruns.

" Who's there?" A shaken voice asked,

" Mrs. L, it's me Wally."

" Wally? Oh thank god. I thought I was being robbed."

" What happened?" Wally asked, moving around the broken plates and dishes as he entered her kitchen. She pointed to her window,

" Someone was out there. On the fire escape, watching me." Wally moved past her and opened the window.

" There's nobody there."

" There was." From outside the apartment came a familiar voice,

" Hello? Somebody's cat…s are loose. Hello?" Wally flashed a grin and jogged to the door,

" Clark!"

" Wally? Did you break into this apartment? What did we say about stealing?"

" Aww zip it, Boy Scout. My neighbor needed some help. Somebody was watching her through the window."

" Wallace!" Wally's face went red from the use of his full name. He turned and went back into the apartment,

" Yeah, Mrs. Livingston?" The old woman held up a large black knife. It was long and sharp, its handle forming a bird on the end. Wally took the knife from the woman and closed her window,

" Mrs. Livingston, go down to Mr. Franklin's. My friend and I will take care of this."

" But my cats—" Clark walked into the room, his arms full of fur,

" I got…I got…Achooo!" He dumped the cats on the floor and walked with Wally and the woman down two floors, wiping his nose the whole way.

" I think some one made a mistake." Wally muttered once he was certain Mrs. Livingston was safe.

" What do you mean?" Wally held up the knife, gasping in surprise when Clark raised an exact replica of it.

" This was by my apartment. Diana and Shay also each got one."

" What does it mean?"

" I'm not sure. But I know were going to find out."

" Just like the blood warnings, huh?" Clark grimaced. He remembered that night. Seven people had been gutted and warnings spelt out in their blood, all in League territory. One had been a worker from John's company; another had been one of Wally's classmates, and so on. Each victim had had a connection to at least one member of the Big Seven.

" Let's get to my car." Wally nodded and stuffed the knife into his back pocket.

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

A few miles away, a shadowed figure laughed.

" Soon. We will kill them all." A few other figures nodded in agreement,

" As long as I get Wally." Another man laughed,

" We know Rick. Personally I want to take down John Stewart."

" Don't worry boys. You all get your choices! For now we have to make sure they figure out the clues."

" With Bruce Wayne helping them…they'll figure it out."

The main figure laughed, " So it begins."


	11. Saturday

**DON'T OWN JL OR PLOT.**

Wally shut the music off in Clark's blue jeep,

" We are so not listening to that!" Clark took out the cd and placed it onto the dashboard.

" Fine. We can just talk." Wally grabbed the cd and shoved it back in, the music of Enya filling the car instantly,

" C'mon Wally, it's relaxing." Wally snorted. They drove in silence for a moment before Wally leaned his head onto the side door, " I hate day light savings time." He muttered, glaring at the setting sun.

" You know you should really wear a seatb—"

Clark's smile flipped when a brick smacked across his windshield. He swerved with a yell as the car hit a lamppost. Wally's forehead smacked into the glass while Clark hit the steering wheel. Steam was bellowing from the engine and glass was crinkling onto the pair. Clark shook glass shards off of his head,

" Christ. Wally?" He pulled the younger man onto the seat. Outside of the wrecked car came birdcalls and shouts. Clark's muscles bulged as he forced his crushed door open. He tugged himself out and, sparing one more glance at the dazed teen, moved to face their attackers,

" Clark Kent?" A well-built man stepped forward. His muscles were nearly double the size of Clark's and his head was completely shaved.

" Who wants to know?" Five others stepped around him,

" We do." Clark eyed them with distrust. All of them were bald except for one; a medium sized red head, who was nearest to the car.

" There are other ways to get my attention." He stated, pointing back to his jeep, " I had one more payment on it."

The biggest man laughed at Clark's attempt at humor,

" Shut it, Tobias." Wally growled, pulling himself out of the wreckage. He held a hand to the cut on his head. " Damn you idiots, this hurts."

" Aww…poor baby." Wally flicked out a knife and shook blood from his eyes. Tobias smirked and charged Clark. Clark ducked under the punch and slammed an elbow into his ribs. Rick and another jumped Wally, who had already brought his knife up, sticking it deep in the bald man's shoulder. That left only Rick to face Wally as the others turned to face Clark, who was pounding Tobias with a vengeance. Wally never backed away from a fight, but with Rick…the man was opening old wounds that had yet to be fully healed.

" Haven't see ya in a while, Wally. I've missed you." He puckered his lips and was sent sailing by a punch from Wally. Rick grinned and laughed at the younger man,

" Carter's been missing you too, babe. Why don't you come over and play sometime?" He ran for Wally, sliding under the teen's fist, he gripped his wrist, pulled it behind his back and slammed him into the ground. He lay on top of him with Wally's arm still pinned behind him and his stomach rubbing on the street. Rick took a minute to breath in Wally's scent.

" God you're pretty." He muttered, his free hand running through Wally's hair. Wally arched his back in an attempt to free himself.

Rick pushed back into Wally and the teen could easily feel everything that Rick had. The older man took his knee and placed it on Wally's thigh. He glanced over to make sure Clark was busy before rubbing into his victim,

" You know how strong I am don't you babe?" He cooed into Wally's ear. Wally groaned in pain, which Rick mistook as lust,

" I know, babe. I know." He whispered softly, pinning down the next attempt Wally made to get up, " We can go back to my place. Remember my place?" Wally sobbed silently, praying that Rick could not hear him. Rick grinded into Wally once more before licking his ear, and sighing with glee, " But not now. No, not now. By the time I come back, you'll be begging for me."

" Go fuck yourself." Wally snapped. The man lifted his weight and brought it back down. Wally hissed in pain,

" I rather fuck you." Rick's weight vanished again, but this time it did not come back. Clark had grabbed him by the hair and tossed him away from his friend. Wally rolled onto his back and brought up his sore wrist.

Through a bloody nose, Tobias yelled a final call to Clark.

" Don't forget, Kent. Saturday. Old warehouse on main!" All of the Ravens took off running, scooping up rocks and breaking windows as they went.

Wally didn't realize he was still on the ground, shaking horribly and breathing a lot faster then he should be.

" Wally? You okay?" Wally nodded and took Clark's hand,

" Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks." Clark smiled then walked over to his car,

" This is going to take forever to fix." He stated, kicking one of the bent tires. Wally was still staring down the street where the Ravens had run down. Clark followed his gaze, his mind filling in gaps, the red head's last words to his friend still fresh in his mind,

_" I rather fuck you." _Clark had a feeling he knew who that man was to Wally.

He just hoped that Wally could handle the mental stress. He wasn't even sure if he could.

All he knew was that next Saturday there was going to be a fight. The Big Seven against the best the Ravens had to offer.

And they were going to win.


	12. Plans

**DON'T OWN JL OR PLOT.**

Alfred set out the seven plates and checked the silverware once more. He no longer bothered putting more then one fork at Wally's place, since the younger man rarely acknowledged the other utensils. Diana had been over since early this morning. She and Bruce had been talking about some matters that Alfred did not concern himself with. Although, he did suspect it had something to do with their plans of eventual marriage. Alfred placed the last plate before walking to the door after he heard the knock,

" Good Evening, Miss. Hol." The young woman was wearing a long black leather trench coat, which she handed to the gentleman,

" Hello Alfred. How are you?"

" Very well, Miss. And yourself?"

" I'm better. Thanks." He nodded and she walked down the hall to the library. Before Alfred had finished closing the coat closet, another knock sounded. He checked the peep hole and opened the door,

" Good Evening, Master J'onnz."

" Hello Alfred. I hope I find you well."

" Excellent condition, thanks to those vitamins you prescribed to me." J'onn laughed and handed him his old brown coat,

" Let me know when you run low."

" Of course, sir." J'onn followed the same path Shayera had taken and entered the library,

" Hello Shayera, Bruce, Diana." The others looked up and Shayera smiled at J'onn,

" Oh, J'onn! I really have to thank you that cream. My scar is almost invisible and just in time for the spring shoot." J'onn smiled, " I had a feeling it would work."

She then broke off to chat with Diana about, 'girl stuff.' Bruce strolled over,

" Did you see Clark on your way in?"

" No. But I'm sure he's on his way. Is something the matter?" Bruce waved a hand,

" No, no. Nothing. I was just asking."

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Wally kept looking over his shoulder as he and Clark made their way to Bruce's. Clark had not questioned Wally about the red head that had attacked him, but as Wally continued to paw at his wrist and shoulder, Clark could not help but ask,

" Something wrong?" Wally looked up and gave him a ghost of a grin,

" I was just thinkin'…that was my best knife that Raven ran off with." Clark knew in an instant that was not the truth but he decided not to press it,

" It was in the guy's shoulder, Wally. I doubt he chose to steal it." They rounded the corner and each gave a sigh as Bruce's estate came into view.

" How's your cut?" Wally touched the dried blood with a wince,

" I've had worse." He muttered darkly. Clark could have slapped himself,

" I uhh…wonder what Alfred's cooking."

" Whatever." Wally sped up, keeping himself three paces in front of Clark for the rest of the walk.

**2222222222222222222222222**

John walked back into the air-conditioned office,

" Stewart! Hey Stewart!" A young man and woman came running up to him,

" Kat…Kyle…what's up?" Kyle reached him first.

" Did you hear that they're gonna cut out pay checks?!?" He wheezed. John shrugged out of his jacket,

" You're kidding me." Kyle shook his head, while Kat placed her hands on her hips,

" No. He's right, Stewart. We're going to have a union meeting on Saturday. Can we count you in?" John nodded,

" Saturday. What time?"

" 'Bout 8. Shift managers gonna show up too." Kat nodded and waved them good bye,

" See you two then." Kyle waved back,

" See ya, Kat!" He turned back to face John,

" How's Wally?" He asked, all humorous glint from his eyes, gone.

" He's doing better. Thanks." Kyle held up another white envelope,

" You're sure? 'Cause there's a wicked party on Friday!" He handed the item to John, " Tell him to call me…and to leave his damn cell phone on!"

" Will do."


	13. Party

**DON'T OWN JL.**

Wally watched as Kyle pulled up in his green sports car in front of him,

" C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Wally grinned and hopped into the passenger's seat. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and an over sized sweater, so he could conceal his gun and knife. Kyle was wearing tighter jeans with a button up shirt that he left open with a white one underneath. Unlike Wally's red hair, Kyle's was spiked with care. Wally wrinkled his nose,

" A little to much Old Spice, Kyle." Kyle laughed as he turned down the street,

" Better to stink well then to just stink." Both teens laughed. Kyle parked his car into the overcrowded lot. Wally exited the car first and took a look around,

" Something wrong?"

" No. Let's get inside. It's cold." They walked into the warehouse, nearly being blinded by the disco lights and deafened by the blasting music. Kyle nudged Wally and pointed over to the pair of girls, who were waving at them. Pushing and elbowing their way over, they waved back at them,

" Hey Selena." Selena was wearing a short pink skirt and a black with silver trim top. The older girl stood up and pulled them both into a hug,

" Glad you guys could come." She yelled over the music. Kyle had already moved past her and helped the other girl out of the booth. She took his hand politely, but her gaze never left Wally. Selena pointed at her friend,

" This is Linda." Wally grinned and Kyle released her hand,

" Wanna dance?" She nodded and followed Wally to the dance floor. Kyle snorted,

" Some guys got all the luck." Selena punched him in the shoulder,

" Hey! I'm still here!" He rubbed his arm and grinned. With a sweeping bow he took her hand,

" May I have this dance, Milady?" Selena giggled,

" Yes you may. Let's hit it." She led the way to where Wally and Linda had gone.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222**

The music had slowed down a bit and Wally and Linda had a chance to talk,

" I've seen you before." Wally raised an eyebrow,

" You have?" She nodded, her ponytail swishing with the movements,

" Yup. You were over at Selena's a few times. I live by her." Wally's mouth went into the 'oh' shape before he grinned. Wally glanced at Kyle, who was waving them over to a table in one of the quieter areas. They sat down, with Wally and Kyle on the edges of the booth. Kyle slid Wally a beer and held up a card when he saw his friend's quizzical look,

" Fake id, dude." Wally grabbed the beer and sniffed it. He pushed it back to Kyle,

" You have it. I promised John I wouldn't drink."

" One beer isn't gonna hurt."

" That's what you said after graduation. Man, I thought John was gonna toss me out the window." He winked at Linda, who giggled. Kyle took the drink with a smile,

" More for me, then."

**2222222222222222222222222**

They all sat together, talking about the fixes Wally and Kyle used to get in at school.

" So, Wally is getting the answers to the test and I'm standing guard—"

" 'Cause he was too chicken to help me."

" Anyway. The principle comes up and I run to get Wally just as he was coming out—"

" We crash and all the papers go flying—"

" The principle walks up to us and she looks down and says—"

" I'm going to kill you!!!" Both Kyle and Wally stopped laughing. They looked over at the bar. Two guys were circling each other, ready to fight. Kyle muttered, " Oh shit." As many people stopped dancing to go and help their friends.

Selena gripped Wally's arm, " We should get out of here."

One man grabbed and empty bottle and broke it against a table. It was easy to see the separate groups forming, they began jeering and taunting each other. Knives and other sharp objects were appearing in people's hands. Linda whimpered and Selena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

" Don't worry. The bouncers will be here soon and they'll all get kicked out." Kyle watched as the group of security workers came up onto the growing group. They seemed to listen to the shouting then they broke off to talk amongst themselves. Their conversation grew louder and more heated until they stormed away from each other and joined the still growing groups.

Now, even Wally was starting to grow nervous. He gripped the handle of his gun and then decided to go for his knife. He kept it folded and slipped it into his sleeve. Kyle, noticing his actions, began to walk away from the bar,

" I guess we'll take the backdoor."

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

One tattooed girl was shoved into the middle of the circle by the group and upon seeing her; the first man swung the broken bottle and caught her across the face. Instantly her friends jumped the man, causing his friends to start fighting. The small fight quickly escalated into a riot and the few bouncers, who had not bothered earlier, rushed over to break the group apart.

Selena was leading Linda to the door while Kyle and Wally walked backwards, to keep an eye on the crowd.

They reached the parking lot without much incident.

" Well, that was a waste of a good night." Kyle's cell phone went off and everyone around was treated to a beeping version of

' Lean Back',

" Hello?" A loud female voice could now be heard, " Jade? No party died early, I'll swing by later, though. Yeah, alright…See ya later."

Wally laughed, " And the leash is pulled." He dodged Kyle's fist. People were now pouring out of the warehouse.

In the crowd Wally could see Rodrigo leading the tattooed girl over to them. He was yelling at her and holding a cloth to her face,

" Of all da stupid, idiotic moves. Ya coulda gotten killed." He looked up at Wally,

" Heya kid." Wally nodded, respectfully, " Looks like you two had da sense to get outta dare. Dis one," He pointed to the girl,

" Was just about to get her throat ripped out."

Linda made a small gasping noise. Selena and Wally both looked at each other, Kyle began to take Linda back to his car to get a spare jacket for her.

" I didn't know that you were coming to this party, 'Rigo." Rodrigo shook the girl softly,

" I was comin' ta pick her up. Her sista is on da warpath." He let her go and turned to face Wally better, " You ready for tomorrow?" Wally cocked an eyebrow,

" Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?"

Rodrigo looked as if he had placed his foot in his mouth.


	14. Linda and Diana

**DON'T OWN JL OR PLOT**

Selena shot Rodrigo a glare and turned to face Wally,

" Clark said that he would tell you in the morning." Wally's mouth dropped,

" You knew?" He took a deep breath, " Okay, so tell me. What the hell is going on tomorrow?" Selena pointed a finger at him,

" Oh no you don't Wally West. Clark said he tell you in the morning and he will. Now drop it." Rodrigo and the tattooed girl had inched away during the conversation and were now heading back to the party. Linda looked between them anxiously,

" Uh, hey Wally. I just got a DVD…wanna come back to my house and watch it?" Wally looked at her then at Selena.

" Sure."

**222222222222222222222222222**

Selena placed the car in park and allowed Linda and Wally to get out. Wally continued to walk towards the apartment while Linda went to talk to Selena for a moment. They whispered something to each other and Linda tapped her purse. Both girls giggled and Linda waved a good-bye. Selena speed off and Linda held up a key,

" Let's go." Wally moved so she could get to the top floor of condos. She undid the lock and swung the door open.

" Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Want something to drink?"

" No thanks." He answered, shrugging out of his sweatshirt and sitting on the new red couch. Linda came back and placed a DVD in the consul.

" Hope you like Jeepers Creepers 2."

" Never seen it."

" Good then. It's really scary." Wally grinned and rolled his eyes. Linda sat down next to him, leaving a small gap.

As the movie started she moved closer and placed an arm around his neck and over chest. Wally shifted under her touch, but did not say anything.

The movie grew more intense as did Linda. She leaned closer into Wally and kissed him gently on the cheek. Wally turned his head and Linda kissed him on the lips. She pushed Wally on his back and laid on top of him.

" Linda, I do—" She kissed him again,

" You know…you're the first guy I had to make the move on." She leaned forward and licked Wally's ear. The teen gasped and gripped her arms, pushing her away gently.

" Don't." Linda looked at him,

" What?"

" Look…I have to go." He murmured, getting up from the sofa,

" What the hell is your problem?" She asked angrily. Wally shook his head and slipped on his sweatshirt. She looked at him, confused by his actions,

" Is it me?" Her question was delicate like she was expecting a certain answer.

" No. It's me." He opened the door and left.

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

Diana eased out of the bed and walked across the room for a bathrobe. Bruce rolled over and pulled at the blanket, feeling colder with the lack of Diana's body heat. Diana opened the door and softly walked to the kitchen for a glass of milk. She was surprised to find Alfred already there, typing on a laptop.

" Alfred." She yawned, " You're up a bit early."

" As are you, Ma'am." She walked over to the refrigerator,

" I was just getting a glass of milk. Do you want anything?" Alfred held up a cup of tea,

" I believe that is my line." Diana looked at the wall clock and smiled,

" You're off duty." She sat down across from him and sipped her milk,

" Alfred. What did you think of that red evening gown I showed you before?"

" It was very elegant, Ma'am. But, dare I say, I think a white dress would be more suitable for an upcoming occasion."

Diana laughed, " Bruce still won't settle on a date. I think he's waiting for this Raven mess to cool down before doing anything."

" Yes. I suppose Master Bruce would do that." He finished his tea and stood up, " If you'll excuse me. I am feeling a bit weary. Do you require anything else?"

" No, thank you. Good night Alfred."

" Good night, Ma'am."


	15. At noon

**MUAHAHAHA I'M BACK! JK DON'T OWN JL OR PLOT. **

Rick leaned back on the couch and let the smoke swirl around him,

"Hey Rick. Watch out man, too much and you won't be able to handle the League." Rich tossed a pillow,

"Handle the League?" Rick laughed, "I've fucked with their little boy Wally." The man next to Rick shifted.

"The punk? Damn Rick, you're playin' with fire." Rick placed the joint in his mouth,

"I know. And I'm gonna keep on doin' it."

**22222222222**

Wally ran the last few blocks home. He was shaky and stumbling. He tripped over his unlaced Converse and an older man grabbed him to stop his fall,

"You ok, son?" Wally yelled and swung his fist up,

"Get the hell away from me!" He screamed at the man,

"Damn kids with their MTV." He muttered, letting Wally go and pushing him away.

Wally growled and picked up his lost paced.

He hoped John wasn't home yet but then again he prayed that he was.

**22222222222222**

Wally shuffled for his key and stuck it in the lock. Not even thinking about the fact that the door was never normally locked. He let the door slid open and heard an odd sort of grunting noise from the bedroom.

Without a word he dropped off his coat and went into the hallway closet, pulling out a small wooden bat.

He heard another voice, this one higher, cry out.

He kept going towards the closed door and brought the bat up. Without thinking further, he slammed his foot into the door and forced it up.

Three things happened at once.

Wally rushed into the room and dropped his bat.

John rolled off the bed in surprise, revealing a naked Shayera from under him.

Shayera grabbed a pillow and sent it sailing at Wally.

"Shit! John! Shay….I…OOOF!" The pillow hit him and he stepped back, still stammering and ran out of the room.

**22222222222222**

Fifteen minutes later Wally was sitting on the couch, curled up in his clothes, sleeping soundly. John walked out of their shared rooms and pulled on his tank top,

"Kid?" he shook Wally's shoulder, "Wally, wake up." Wally snorted and sat up with a gasp,

"Huh?" John looked at him,

"You okay? I thought you were at the party…"

"I was." Wally shifted the kinks out of his neck and John could see the faint beginnings of a hickey,

"You had some fun?" Wally placed a hand on his neck and glanced back into the room, where Shayera was either now sleeping…or cursing Wally's name.

"Sorry 'bout that John." John patted him on the back,

"Don't worry about it. If you had come ten minutes earlier I would have been pissed."

"Yeah…too much info." John noticed that Wally seemed tense,

"You ok?" He asked again. Wally nodded.

"Yeah. I—"

"John?" Shayera walked out of the room with her hair tousled and wearing an old Dolphins jersey, "Hey Wally." She gave him a small glare then lightened up,

"We gonna head to my place?"

Wally wrinkled his forehead,

"You guys are really, really hor—" John slapped his hand over Wally's mouth and checked the clock on the V.C.R., it read 1:00 am.

"Sure. You ok with that Wally?" Wally wanted to say no but he could tell that John would only get worried so he nodded,

"No problem. As long as we got food." John grinned and he and Shayera left fifteen minutes later.

**22222222222**

Clark called Wally at 7 am and woke the teen from a deep slumber,

"M'hello?"

"Wally? Is John there?"

"Nah…at Shay's." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's up?"

"We're meeting at Molly's at noon. Be there." Without another word, he ended the call.

Wally blinked a few times. And shrugged, noon it was.


	16. EGAD! YET ANOTHER UPDATE

**DON'T OWN JL OR PLOT WOOO!**

* * *

Clark sat at the diner table with a fresh cup of coffee keeping his hand pleasantly warm despite the crisp weather outside. He was wearing a thick, yet movable jacket and nice reasonably priced jeans. He held a copy of the newspaper and read it with little interest. 

He was waiting for noon.

He knew that arriving at eleven was probably too early but he was still hungry from his rounds last night and decided to stop in ahead of schedule and pick up a roast beef sandwich and a slice of Molly's famous apple pie.

He took a chunk out of the sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully, savoring the toasted bread and rich meat. Molly bustled through the diner, clearing off tables and setting down menus for the lunch hour, her only help being a gawky young man named Philip, whose nervousness around customers often had Molly wondering why she had hired him in the first place.

Then she tasted his cooking.

She smiled at Clark, who grinned back and held up his coffee mug,

"Top me off, Molly?" The older woman beamed again and filled up his mug, handing him three creams and four sugars,

"I'm glad that little scamp, Wally doesn't have much of a taste for coffee…I be out of sugar before I knew it." She pulled back her graying hair into a tighter bun and laughed. Clark sipped at his coffee and watched Philip juggle with some plates, keeping them in his hands with awkward moves.

Molly tugged at her apron and moved back around the counter, leaning in from of Clark, cleaning the area around him.

* * *

Molly McGee was no one's fool. She had run her diner for twenty three years and had seen most of the kids grow up. She was very fond of the League members and always had an ear free for any who wanted to talk. 

She also knew what the League dealt with. She knew that most of them had less then respectable back stories and she knew when something was going to happen.

"Clark, for five years you've come into my diner, ordered that same sandwich and sat in that same seat." She began, cleaning a glass with care, "And for five years, I've watched you and your friends get into trouble, get out of it…heck, even start a few things up yourselves."

She watched his eyes track her, "Honey, I just want to know if you all are planning something. I'm not an old fool, I know there's been some sort of shift in this area….and I know that you're going to do something about it…I just want to know…"

Clark held up and hand and smiled,

"Molly, you're far from an old fool and you're right, something will happen." He placed his hand over hers and patted it, "Don't worry, Molly. That's all you need to know…"

Molly gave a deep sigh, knowing that was all she was going to get from the younger man. Clark grinned and turned when he heard the bells twinkle,

"'Allo Bruce, coffee?" Molly greeted him with a smile, and started filling up another mug. Bruce took the seat to Clark's left and accepted the cup from Molly, his black leather short trench coat standing out next to Clark's farm boy appearance.

"Bruce. Punctual as ever." Bruce muttered into his coffee and took Clark's paper away from him. Molly sensed that they were going to talk about something that would only be trouble for her to hear, so she bustled to the back to help Philip with the dishes.

Another twinkle and in stepped J'onn J'onnz, his med kit, tucked under his hand as he pulled off his small bowler hat,

"Hello, my friends." Clark smiled, and J'onn set down his kit and sat in front of the other two in a booth.

* * *

Feminine laugher could soon be heard as the door swung open again, this time revealing John, Shayera and Diana. Diana clicked on the tile in her knee high black boots, giving Bruce a quick kiss on the lips. She was wearing tight form fitting black pants and a loose white shirt. Shayera was wearing boots as well, although hers were brown and only reached her ankle. She was also clothed in jeans and a green shirt that matched her eyes. 

John was in his baggy work pants and at least two jackets; he wore a beanie over his head and was watching everyone closely.

"Wally not here yet?" he asked with a glance at the clock, which read 11:59. Clark shook his head,

"No, I'm sure he's on his way though." John growled, whenever someone said that, it never ended well for Wally.

The door twinkled open for the fourth time and Wally came rushing in, donning his converse, semi tight jeans and white tank top with a black button up over it, kept unbuttoned and fluttering behind him,

"HA! Made it on time!" He cheered.

"Yeah, for once." John scoffed, looking relieved and annoyed at the same time. Wally shrugged and grinned at all of them,

"So, Superman, what's this meetin' about? 'Cause I'm missing some serious cartoonage."

Clark narrowed his eyes and they all came closer together,

"We're going after the Ravens. Tonight. They want to finish this as much as we do."

Bruce nodded in agreement, "It'll be a straight out fight, us against them…of course, and we can't trust them to fight fair. We'll have people waiting along the area, hopefully it won't come out to a full scale fight."

Shayera had a gleam in her eye, "So, they set a time?"

Bruce smirked, "Around 8, we'll all meet up here at seven."

John frowned, "I have a union meeting…"

"That's more important then this?"

"No, of course not. I just think that the wrath of Kat is worse then any Raven." They all laughed. Diana leaned on Bruce's arm,

"Not that I mind seeing all of you," A smile playing on her lips, "But why couldn't this be done over the phone?"

Clark looked around the room slowly, "I want to be sure that we are _all _ok with this fight."

The others muttered the agreement quickly, except for Wally, he was staring hard at the wall, his eyes blazing.

"Wally, you ok with this?" Clark asked him gently. Wally turned and smirked, his eyes still shining,

"You know it."

**

* * *

**

**BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS ONE….HAD TO WAIT FOR NEW CHAPTERS…OH WELL HERE IT IS**

**KEEP ON REVIEWIN' **


	17. almost there

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JL**

**WARNING: FIC CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND SOME MATERIAL NOT SUITIBLE FOR SOME AUDIENCES. VIEWERDISCRETION**** ADVISED. **

**DUN DUN **

**AN: I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I HOPE EVERYONE'S PRAYERS ARE ON THE PEOPLE OF NEW ORLEANS.**

**I HAVE A FRIEND OUT THERE, AND HE HASN'T SIGNED ON IN DAYS.**

**I'M PRAYING FOR YOU ADAM, BE SAFE BUDDY, I KNOW YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT. **

**I HOPE THAT WHAT WE CAN DO FOR THOSE IN NEED HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE AND THAT WE WILL CONTINUE TO DO MORE. **

* * *

Wally was flipping through the channels on the TV with a growl.

"There's nothin' on!" He complained. Was it too much to ask that he wanted some good quality cartoons before a big fight that could result in the death of all his friends and himself?

He checked the T.V. guide channel.

Yes. Apparently it was.

He started to go through once more when a picture on channel five caught his eye.

"Uncle Barry…"

Officer Barry Allen, his face handsome and young, was smiling in full uniform. Behind it was several headlines to articles about the several cases that he had been a part of, the lives he had saved, and his death.

"Tonight as our coverage of the escalating gang violence continues, we take a moment, to honor those who have served and protected us through this troubled time and times past."

A blonde anchorman, dressed in a gray suit panned in. The picture taking its place in the corner of the screen.

"Officer Barry Allen is the first of many. A promising young officer, whose leadership skills brought him a nomination for Police Chief,"

The screen changed and a clip was played, it was off Barry's partner, Dominic,

"Barry was a good guy and a damned fine officer. He was the kinda guy you could trust your life with."

Another clip.

"Barry always brought joy to us, and was always thinking of others. I remember when he adopted his nephew, he was always talking about him…said that he couldn't wait to watch Wally grow up."

Wally sat on the edge of the couch, "Aunt Iris…"

"Barry Allen was gunned down during a stand off between police and armed robbers. However his sacrifice saved the lives of two hostages that—"

Wally clicked the TV off. He couldn't watch this. He drew his knees up and rested his head on one.

His uncle had been a hero…and what was he? A low life gang member.

What would have happened if Barry had never been shot? Would he still have run away from Iris?

Would he have joined the League? Be living with John? Would he have been raped?

A big no was the most obvious answer that popped at him.

He frowned, and then again he remembered what J'onn had told him once,

"There are many paths that lead to one destination. Although you may turn left, where you end up just may be right."

Wally had stared at him,

"Where are you from? Mars?" He joked, dismissing the wisdom with a grin.

But now, it came back to him. The words didn't haunt him, but they surrounded his thoughts.

John seemingly chose this time to end his shower and exit the bathroom with a refreshed sigh,

"What's up, kid? You look like Loony Toons just got canceled."

Wally had to laugh, he probably did.

"No…it's just…there was a special…my uncle was on it."

John didn't need to hear anymore. He pulled on the drawstring of his sweatpants and sat next to Wally, his towel covering most of his bare chest.

"He was a great man, Wally…in fact…" He smiled at some inner thought and continued, "You remind me of him…he would've been proud of you."

Wally's grin became bitter, "Yeah, a cop proud of his punk nephew."

"Damn straight. No matter what kind of life you live Wally, you can still be a good person and out of everyone I know, you're one of the best. I know he's proud of you Wally, because I know that I am."

Wally stared at John, the man was dead serious.

The roommate that yelled at him for coming home drunk. The friend, who had showed up for the parent teacher night because he wanted to.

Wally thought again, John was more then his roommate and friend, he was like his brother, the one who sat up by his bedside every night when nightmares kept the teen from sleeping for days on end.

Without much warning, Wally grabbed John in a hug. John, stunned for a moment, relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Hey Wally, that's my move." Shayera grinned at the two, twirling his keys around her finger.

John and Wally locked eyes, glanced at Shayera, looked back at each other then promptly let go.

"We were uhh…practicing a new fight move, Shay." Wally told her, holding in a laugh as John rushed to find a shirt when he saw Clark and Bruce standing in the door that she had left open.

Diana was carrying several bags along with J'onn,

"Are we early?" She asked with a smile. Wally smelled the Chinese food,

"Nah, Princess, you're right on time."

They moved and for an instant they were all standing together, each with their own expression of happiness. Wally looked at each one of them and made up his mind.

He didn't know how his life would've been if he had never left his home, if he had never joined the League, if he had never had met this people.

But despite all the pain, trouble and danger, he regretted none of it.

* * *

The Ravens fighters were lounging on crates and old chairs, only seven of them could be seen but even more were waiting for a signal from their leader.

Rick and Tobias were talking in a low voice along with another man, a slim and wiry man named Jay, a former Joker. There was only one female present, she was dark and her curves accentuated by her skin tight clothes, and she went by the name Tira.

The next two were twins, identical in everyway, from their blond hair to freckles, it was near impossible to tell these two apart.

"How fast you think I can take out Bruce, Cliff?"

"As fast as I can handle Stewart, Hammer."

The last figure was watching the group from a far, he wasn't very well built and he had a slickly color to his skin, but yet his eyes shone with a murderer's gleam.

"It's almost time." He breathed, his smile twisting his face.

"The Big Sevens gonna show right, Skive?" Mark 'Skive' Dawson, a former bank robber turned gang leader nodded at Rick,

"I know they will, after all, we invited them so politely."

Rick savored the memory of the feisty red head pinned down under him for a moment before laughing.

"That we did."

* * *

**ONLY ABOUT TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY. BIG FIGHT SCENE IS NEXT!**


	18. Five Fighting

**I OWN A SHOE! FEAR ME!**

* * *

They walked slowly down the street, not bothering to keep to the sidewalk. No one would be out tonight.

The news had flashed through this sector of the city. And, judging by the cop car that stopped behind them before pulling a hard u-turn, they would not be bothered tonight.

No one would stop them.

Other gangs had sent out their best fighters as well Shockers and Leaguers stood united for once against the threat of the Ravens. Even a few of the smaller gangs had joined up, mingling quite well on the new common ground.

Clark had given his little speech before they left John's apartment. And it always ended the same way.

They would come home together or not at all.

**

* * *

**

Skive was a good leader. No, he was the best around. He had organized his men into well placed teams. He knew the League would be bringing back up and he knew that he should as well.

His six best were around him, getting ready in their own ways. Each as unique as the Big 7.

First there was Tira, a beautiful woman, whose skills with daggers were unmatched.

Hammer, who, like his name suggested, dealt blows that were strong enough to knock a person out in just one hit.

Cliff, another beefed up brawler just like his brother Hammer but with speed to back it up. He could take hits and just as easily dish them back out.

Then there was Jay, a former Joker who used small homemade weapons to trick and taunt his opponent. His shrill laugh was more then grating.

The last two were not as outstanding as the others, but their cruelty and fight skills could not be denied.

Rick and Tobias were mean sons of bitches.

**

* * *

**

"It's almost time. You think they're gonna show, Cliff?" Hammer asked his brother, flexing a muscle needlessly.

"Don't be in such a hurry to get your ass handed to you."

Wally was standing a little ahead of the Big 7, cracking his knuckles and smirking at the Ravens.

Rick matched his smirk, almost happy to see he didn't break the feisty teen completely yet. He wanted to have a good victory party.

Skive smiled a twisted grin, and set his eyes down on Clark.

"Finally. I suppose you don't remember me…do you?"

Clark shrugged in his black shirt, meeting his eyes,

"Can't say I do."

Skive's sickly colored sick, glowed as he took a step out of the darkness of the corner and stood in the center of a strong warehouse light.

"You killed my brother."

He watched the looks of surprise and disbelief pass across the League's faces.

"Buddy, I think you got the wrong guy. Superman doesn't kill." Wally told him, bluntly making up his mind in a second and standing closer to Clark and John.

Rick bristled as he saw John put a hand on Wally's shoulder but remained quiet out of fear of Skive.

"Oh, but he did, pretty boy." His gaze never left Clark, "He did."

John narrowed his eyes, "Care to explain how?"

"You're the reason the Ravens exist, Clark. Perhaps, if I wasn't going to kill you, I'd thank you."

Now the other Leaguers blinked, looking towards one another for confirmation of the news.

It was Diana who spoke first, "The Ravens and Aces were made from a split in the Phoenix's gang. It's not Clark's fault."

"Oh, but it is," Skive started in the same manner as his other answer, "Clark killed the only one who could keep the peace, my brother was very good at keeping us altogether."

His eyes gleamed and his hand shot down to his pocket. "Now Mr. Kent, you die."

The gun went off with a crack and it took a split second for the Leaguers to realize he had fired above them.

"It was a distraction." Bruce announced as Skive's fighters rushed forward, each lining up with a rival.

Clark said nothing, his mind still racking itself to try to figure out what Skive was talking about. Then it hit him, along with the fist of a 280 pound Raven.

"No day dreamin' Kent!" Tobias shouted as ran by, heading for Diana.

**

* * *

**

Hammer had joined up with Jay, kicking and jabbing at Bruce, who hadn't even been given the chance to retaliate yet.

Bruce smiled wickedly as Jay's firecracker grazed too close to Hammer's arm. They weren't used to fighting with each other yet.

**

* * *

**

John had Cliff by the upper arms and both men were circling around, trying to get the upper hand in the battle. John pushed more weight into Cliff, but the other man was no fool and he kicked out into John's knees, forcing the man to let go or be crippled.

John took a step back, his face serious and his eyes seemed to glow. Cliff smirked before charging him again.

**

* * *

**

Shayera took one step back for every two she took forward as she swung her pipe sideways and downward as she attempted to hit Tira without getting caught by her twin daggers. Tira's grace matched Shayera's on the cat walk, she ducked and dodged efficiently and with style, taunting her opponent with small whispers of words not meant for children's ears.

Shayera, on the other hand, was a one woman wrecking crew, smashing at everything and anything to get at Tira; her taunts weren't whispered by screamed out in pure fury as the agile woman continued to evade her.

**

* * *

**

J'onn was a sturdy fighter. He made no unnecessary movements as he blocked Cliff's furious punches. The bigger man giving up on fighting while Jay was still around.

"I can't believe I had to settle for the old man!" He yelled, trying to cover his surprise that he had yet to land one blow on J'onn.

J'onn went smoothly underneath a feint and was moving right into the path of the man's true left hook, but without another delay he stepped to the side and out of it's path.

"How…how the hell did you dodge that?"

"You're just that easy to read." Was his calm reply.

**

* * *

**

Wally had knocked Skive towards Clark with a grimace as he hands came into contact with the man.

"Eww…"

"Aw, I thought you liked touching men, Wally."

"That's not a man, that's a nasty…" He paused and thought about his answer, "I do not!" He growled.

Rick smiled at him.

"Of course you don't." He walked slowly towards the teen, gazing at him up and down, lingering where he pleased.

Wally shot him a look of disgust.

"I'd watch it Rick. You don't have any buddies this time to help you…your ass is mine."

"Yours still is."

Wally charged him and Rick shot out a fist, but Wally, ducked under him, slamming his elbow into his ribs.

Rick took a step back, clutching his chest,

"Learned a new trick, eh?" he wheezed.

All kindness seemed to leave Wally's eyes and he got into a fight stance.

"Yeah. You could say that."

**

* * *

**

Clark watched Skive as the man inched towards him.

"I remember your brother. But I didn't kill him." Clark said quietly, trying to vainly reason with the man. Skive twisted his face into a smile once more.

"Oh, you did."

Clark sighed.

He remembered Skive's brother.

A tall, bronzed man, a deep contrast to the pale one. He had been smart and people liked him. He could've left the streets in an instant if he wanted to. But yet, he remained, for what reasons Clark did not know.

But he did know that the man rivaled him in power and he had squared off quite a few times with the Phoenix.

The last time they fought however, had been a dark night.

Rain drenched the warriors and visibility was low.

There was so much noise and confusion.

Bruce had been hurt.

John was fighting off more then his fair share.

Diana was trying to help Bruce.

And Wally had been knocked silly.

Clark knew he couldn't spend time fooling around.

"Sorry, Jeriko." He muttered his mouth filling with rainwater as he spoke.

Jeriko nodded but did not release his grip.

"Sorry Clark. Orders, you know."

Clark had pushed him.

Not hard, mind you, but with enough force to make him walk into the street, where he was struck down by a car, whose passengers had been in a hurry to get out of the area when they saw the brawl.

Jeriko died on that night. And Skive had forever marked Clark for it.

**

* * *

**

The fights were getting vicious, each side low on energy and taking lashes right and left. John had slammed Cliff into the cement floor, striking the back of his head with his heel.

He wavered a bit in his stance, his hand going to cover a deep knife wound he now carried.

"Damn." His vision went blurry and he prayed that it was only the dizziness that made it look like Cliff was getting to his feet.

A blow into the wound proved him wrong.

Cliff's nose was broken and he was breathing heavily from his mouth, coughing out the blood his actions took in. He could feel the small bits of bone mixing around his nasal cavity and cursed.

"I…" He swayed more violently then John and crashed onto his side, jogging the wound and hissing.

* * *

Shayera saw John drop to his knees a few seconds after Cliff did.

"John!" She cried out, not tearing her eyes from Tira.

"Missing your boy, bitch? Don't worry, I'll see to him next." She winked lustfully and kicked Shayera in the jaw.

Shayera smiled though the attack, Tira had made her last move. She rolled her head back in the same instant she swung her pipe to the side, catching the dagger wielding woman in the neck.

Tira could not even choke out a cry as the bones in her neck cracked on one side and the force of the impact with the ground shattered them completely.

Her eyes, once cold and dark were now glazed over in a manner that could only prove she was dead. Her tongue was lolled out of her mouth and her inhalation had stopped completely.

Shayera dropped her weapon and ran for John.

**

* * *

**

J'onn watched as Hammer over swung yet again and gave him a push in his back as he stumbled past him.

"Stop this. You cannot win now." J'onn told him sagely, eyeing the man's over exerted body with a small frown.

"I can! I will!"

"Why?"

Hammer froze, "I…I owe it to Skive."

"Are you sure?"

The Raven's mind was jumbled from his battle and he focused on nothing as he glanced around at everything.

"I am…no…maybe?" He looked at J'onn for some conformation of his answer, but the man was stoic.

"TELL ME!" Hammer roared. J'onn smiled sadly. People were so easy to read.

He decided it was now time to end the battle. And with elegance, he struck Hammer with his fist, sending the confused and enraged fighter towards the ground.

Hammer felt his spirit leave him as he fell. He stole a glance up at the Leaguer standing above him,

"…what are you?" He gasped out, before closing his eyes to the limited darkness.

J'onn did not answer him, instead he picked up his jacket and medical bag which he had placed on the ground and walked towards his friends.

**

* * *

**

Bruce ducked behind another supply of crates as sparks flew all around him,

"Come out of the dark Brucey! What are you, a bat?"

Bruce clicked his teeth together to bite back the reply he longed to give.

He could feel the heat, even from his position, and knew that one wrong move could mean an end to his billionaire play boy appeal.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jay was walking around the crates, ready to throw his weapon at a moment's notice. But, as he rounded the box corner, his prey was gone.

"What? Where did he go?" He yelled to himself, looking right then left in anger at losing Bruce. Where could the man have gone?

He froze when he heard a flutter above him.

Bruce Wayne threw back the black cover he had hidden under, dropping down on the man, the cloak fluttering behind him with an eerie sort of look around it.

Bruce's heel connected with Jay's forehead and the former Joker was knocked into the crate he planned to kill Bruce by with a force he couldn't withstand.

Bruce landed neatly on his feet, the dark cape floating to the ground behind him.

Sometimes it was good to hide in the dark.

**

* * *

**

Diana was helping J'onn when she saw Bruce emerge from the crates, looking tired, but in one piece.

"Bruce!" She ran to him as fast as her swollen ankle would allow and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank the Gods you're alright."

He gave her a slight smile, conveying his meaning without any words to her.

They held each other for a moment before Bruce pulled away.

"Where's Wally and Clark?"

Diana turned her head to stare at the others. Sure enough, the two were still not present.

"I don't hear any sound of fighting…" She mused, pausing to check again.

Bruce growled low in his throat and looked to the left.

A small side door had been opened and rain, that had been falling unnoticed for moments, was flowing in.

"They're outside."

The five remaining Leaguers all looked towards the door.

"Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**OOO! NEXT CHAP IS THE LAST ONE! O.O OH NOEZ!**

**WHAT'LL HAPPEN? I DON'T KNOW! GAH! I'M IN SUSPENSE! O.o…ooo wait…I'm typing the dang thing**

**whoops**


	19. The End

DON'T OWN ANYTHING…

* * *

Wally knew in an instant that he hated the rain. Just flat out hated it.

It made it harder to dodge since the visibility sucked and he could barely see where Clark was, or Rick for that matter.

"Keep your head in the game, West!" A voice cracked out, and in an instant Wally felt the side of his leg being struck with a heavy foot.

He cried out and tried to fight gravity as he fell towards the damping ground.

_Don't fall…don't you dare fall!_

His mind was screaming at him as he threw himself onto his hands and flipped back to a standing position in front of Rick.

He had to grin; it was a totally awesome move. He settled his gaze on Rick as best he could through the downpour and decided he was done stalling.

He ran forward, somewhat hampered by his slightly numbed leg but as Rick brought his hands up, he slid across the ground, ignoring the scrapes and water, only focused on kicking Rick as hard as he could in the knees.

There was only one thing wrong with his plan.

Rick didn't fall back and away from Wally as he had hoped. Instead the bigger man fell heavily onto the teen, knocking the wind out of both of them.

"…damn." Wally hissed, gaining back his air faster then Rick and slamming an elbow into his jaw,

"Get offa me!" He muttered, hoping that Rick would roll away after taking a direct hit in the jaw.

No such luck.

**

* * *

**

Clark could faintly see the two blurs, which he had guessed to be Wally and Rick clash together then both fall over. He wanted desperately to run over there but with Skive's gaze locked on him, it would not be an easy task.

"Feeling worried, Clark?" Skive asked lazily, his eyes following Clark's then returning.

"No. Wally can handle himself." He answered, tensing up.

Skive seemed to tense up as well, "Of course, but can he handle Rick?"

Clark growled at his response and was set to make the first step when Skive moved.

His movements, Clark noticed, were unnatural, like he was double jointed in every part of his body or made of rubber.

He smiled his twisted smile as Clark brought his arms up to block his right fist; he smiled because at the last moment, he brought up his left leg and kicked Clark directly into the chest in a quick and almost impossible move.

Clark stumbled back, his eyes wide and pain filled.

"Crap…"

Skive's eyes seemed to glaze over with a murderer's gleam.

"I'll kill you Clark with my bare hands."

Clark could finally tell the man was beyond reasoning. Instead he decided to do the next best thing.

Kick his ass.

Skive went out again, but this time Clark kept his arms down until he could see the true attack. It was risky and required much more from his stamina but it was all he could do.

"I…I thought you had a gun with you? Would that be easier?" He asked calmly, not even bringing up the fact that the Raven shouldn't even have brought a weapon to this fight.

"I don't have the gun anymore Kent." Skive said as smoothly as his kick. "Rick does."

Clark faltered and was struck.

**

* * *

**

Although Wally was the first to regain his wind, Rick's weight and position made it difficult for the teen to break free. His back end was soaked through from the rain but Rick's body shielded his face and front from the downpour.

Rick sat back and was fumbling with something behind his back, having difficulty as Wally became closer and closer to getting his freedom. He twisted back and Wally found himself face to face with a sleek black hand gun that Skive had fired earlier.

"Fuck…" He breathed. And Rick took that moment to use his free hand to grab Wally's neck, now only using his body weight to keep the teen from getting up.

Wally could feel Rick's fingers digging into his neck, cutting off his air only slightly, but still forcing him to pant.

He was slowing down his struggles, now focusing on staying conscious when Rick covered his lips with his own.

His eyes snapped to their widest position and he threw staying calm to the wind, thrashing with his arms, punching as hard as he could at the awkward angle.

Rick took the weakened blows and deepened the kiss by leaning forward; the gun resting on Wally's heaving chest and his hand still tightening around his throat.

Wally felt its weight and relaxed again. Rick, thinking Wally was finally succumbing to him, broke the kiss for a moment to gain some air, sitting up a bit.

Wally's hand moved which went unnoticed by the man, who had settled back in for another taste of his prey.

The gun fired into Rick's abdomen and Wally could feel his tongue halt its movements, his mouth gaping a little wider and a warm liquid dripping down onto his hand.

Rick's body became no less heavy but it was a simple matter for Wally to push him away.

He scooted several inches away, still holding the gun as he watched Rick die.

He watched as the life he hated was drained from out of this enemy with none of the satisfaction or closure he had hoped for.

He stared into his blank eyes and shook, whether from the cold or from this feeling, he did not know.

Was this what revenge gained him?

He looked down and saw the blood covering him.

He held his throat and still felt Rick's hands around it.

He could even still taste Rick in his mouth.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he could not even see that Rick was attempting to speak as blood ran from his mouth.

He died before Wally got the chance to ask him what he had said.

He shuddered for a second, trying to sort out everything, but found it too much for him to sort out himself.

'I…I killed him.' He told himself, 'I…' He couldn't bring himself to repeat it.

Not just yet anyway.

* * *

"Gyah!"

He wasn't sure if it was Clark's yell or if it was instinct that got him back up on his feet, but something did, and, leaving the gun where it lay, he ran over to his friend.

"Clark?" He turned and was sent falling back into his leader by Skive. Skive seemed confused by Wally's presence and glared at him,

"Where's Rick?" He demanded and Clark looked down at Wally, noting the blood but not saying a word,

"Like I'd tell you!" Wally shot back, his natural defense systems kicking in. Sarcasm and out right defiance.

Skive was piecing together the story for himself, recalling that he had heard a shot during their fight.

Wally watched them both, each battered and cut, and both still ready to go. He had to give it up to Clark. Skive was faster and still Superman had held his own.

"Need a hand?" He asked with a placed on grin. Clark looked down at him,

"You sure?"

Wally actually thought about it for a moment. He knew that Skive was fighting to kill. He knew that he might actually try to kill him, and that he would have to fight back.

And he was ok with that.

It was his life to do whatever he wanted. Sometimes things went wrong and sometimes things went great. He had gotten to where he was by never backing down, by always getting up when he fell. And he would never stop.

"Let's do this."

**2222222**

Clark had to admit, the fight was less strenuous with Wally now involved. The teen was faster the both he and Skive, even if his punched had less affect he could still gain more hits then either of them.

Skive simply seemed to be biding his time, waiting until Wally came back for another punch, he twisted his arm as soon as he caught it and put enough pressure that Wally was forced to sink to his knees or let the limb snap.

Skive's lower body twisted and he rotated it quickly, snapping his leg across Wally's face, sending him into the concrete with enough force to knock him out.

"Wally!" Clark watched Wally's head bounce against the street, his body curling up and his movements stopping, the water barreling down on him.

Skive laughed at the look in Clark's eyes,

"Not easy watching family getting hurt is it?" He stepped near Wally, "I could kill him now…and all you could do is watch, Clark."

"Get away from him. Now."

He ran at Skive, who turned and side stepped him.

Lighting cracked across the sky now, and it grew colder, the lack of moon not helping any of the visual problems.

Clark took two hits in the neck before he even pin pointed Skive's position.

He did, however, manage to clock him with his fist, knocking the Raven into a light pole.

Skive fell forward a bit. His body shaking. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. But he had to kill Clark…he had to.

He was getting to his feet when he felt Clark grab him by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut.

Skive soon realized Clark was not going to give him an inch, not after threatening Wally.

He had wanted to avenge his brother, but he could barely protect himself.

His mind seemed to go blank as he felt Clark's fist slamming into him. One rib snapped then another, then nothing.

"Put him down Clark." It was Bruce? Bruce Wayne was coming to his aid? Skive thought wildly, no…he wasn't. He was coming to Clark's. Stopping him from making a mistake.

Clark glared at Bruce,

"I'm not finished."

The other Leaguers came up behind Bruce, Wally being held by John.

"Yes, you are." Bruce challenged him.

"It's over Clark." Diana said, making a motion to the others, who were all injured in some manner.

"Leave him the cops, Clark. He's got a few things to answer for." Shayera told him sharply.

Clark sighed. He wasn't going to win this one. He stood up from Skive and looked down at him, no words he could think of would do any justice to the events that had occurred, so he turned towards his friends and walked away, leaving Skive to be bound to the pole by Bruce.

"Let's get going."

**

* * *

**

Wally stirred against John's shoulder, his mind groggy and still aching.

"Whazza…" He slurred out and Shayera pushed back his hair gently,

"Shh…we're going to Bruce's…get some sleep." She told him quietly. The other Leaguer's watched Wally, the car ride silent without his wit, as they drove towards Wayne Estate.

Although it was close to nearing three in the morning, Alfred was still dressed in his crisp suit and still very alert.

"I have your rooms prepared." He announced as he held the door open for the weary warriors.

John took Wally to his room and laid him down in the soft linens. Shayera was beside him, eyeing Wally's soaked clothes.

"He'll catch a cold if he doesn't get dry." She muttered and John grinned at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling a blush on her cheeks.

"You might fight like a hawk, but you're just a regular mother hen." He joked and Shayera narrowed her eyes.

"Mother hen, am I?" She ground out, clenching her fist around the first object that she could grab. A pillow.

"Now…wait…don't wake—OOF!" She smacked John with the feather filled weapon and laughed.

"Oh it's on." John told her, grabbing a weapon, his plaid and returning fire.

"Huh?" Wally opened an eye and saw John and Shayera in what looked to be the fight of the century.

Both older Leaguer's were greeted with a pillow, large enough to smack them both by Wally.

"Hey, keep it down…I need my beauty sleep." He cracked, a grin forming around his mouth.

John and Shayera looked at each other, then, without much warning, brought the fight to Wally,

"Hey! Hey! No fair!" He laughed as he got up to retrieve his pillow. They paused as he picked up the object and grinned mischievously,

"Ok, now it's fair."

**

* * *

**

J'onn was with Alfred in the dining hall, helping to clear away some of the plates that he had set out in case they arrived earlier.

"I wonder…" Alfred started thoughtfully, picking up a set of cutlery, "What will happen now?"

"There are still going to be Ravens to deal with." J'onn told him, "And I'm sure several of the gangs will want some of their territory."

Alfred watched the strange man for a moment, before smiling a bit,

"So, you all still plan to fight the good fight?"

J'onn returned the smile, "Indeed."

**

* * *

**

"How's your ankle?"

"Fine."

There was pause, awkward silence swirling around them. Diana straightened out her leg and tested the wrap Bruce had done,

"I should let you rest." She told him once she deemed the wrap worthy and she took a step only to find Bruce had grabbed her hand.

"Don't go." He muttered, locking eyes with her, pulling her closer to him. "Not yet."

"Bruce…I…" He silenced her with his lips, conveying to her with action what he couldn't speak.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling through the kiss, keeping the smile even when they broke apart.

"I wanted to give this to you before…but I didn't want it to get scratched."

Puzzled by his words, Diana looked down to see a gleaming diamond winking up at her, held in a small velvet black box.

"Oh…Hera…" She whispered as she pulled the ring from its place.

"Yes would do just fine." Bruce told her as she slipped the ring on, marveling at its beauty and loving the man who gave it to her.

"Yes! By the gods…yes!" She kissed him again and Bruce held her close.

* * *

"Several are confirmed dead tonight as police go to inspect the area where a gang fight was held. Among the dead are some of the city's most notorious criminals, including a dangerous sexual predator. The police are stating that the fight occurred between the newly formed Ravens and the League, over turf, but citizens have their own views."

The screen changed from the lovely news anchor to a elderly woman, who smiled and gave a polite wave,

"Ma'am, what are you're thoughts about the Ravens and the League. Both who have been thought to have caused several incidents and deaths in the past few months."  
The correspondent questioned Molly with a look of complete seriousness.

"Well…I don't know much about those birdie fellas, but I can tell you that the League has been able to do more then even sometimes our fine police officers can…"

Several other pre recorded clips were played,

"The League chased out some robbers from our neighborhood."

"The League's nothing but good people, just trying to help…"

"Good guys…and the chick's ain't so bad either…"

"They might as well call themselves the Justice League, for all they've done…"

Clark clicked off the screen with a sigh. It wasn't a depressed or even board sigh, it was a content one.

He hadn't sighed like that in a while.

He got up from one of Bruce's many leather couches and walked over to the window, gazing out at the city that lay before him, grinning as an idea waltzed in his head.

'Justice League…heh…kinda catchy.'

* * *

**O.O IT'S OVER? OH NOEZ…**

**OH YEAH…I KNOW…GOD DANG, FINALLY!**

**A SEQUEL MIGHT BE IN THE MIX MAYBE…BECKY'S THINGKING ABOUT IT, BUT LET US KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK TOO! **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT **


End file.
